Before History
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Un pequeño viaje a través del tiempo. Veremos como los diferentes Pokédex Holders se desenvuelven en ciertos periodos de la historia de Tierra. Desde los antiguos egipcios, hasta la segunda guerra mundial, momentos históricos, adaptados al mundo pokémon. Redición y corrección de todos mis fics que forman parte de este AU, algunos añadidos extras que alteran el canon.
1. Arco: Megalómana Capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos queridos lectores, les traigo aquí una especie de recopilación de mis fics antiguos de BeforeHistory, solo que ahora estarán corregidos y tendrán algunas modificaciones y añadidos nuevos.**_

 _ **Es una especie de redición, que de corazón espero que les agrade.**_

 _ **Iré subiendo los capítulos recién los vaya corrigiendo y modificando.**_

 _ **Espero les sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Nota: No son exactamente las mismas historias, son rediciones que cambian bastantes cosas del canon original, por lo que no son exactamente iguales.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, no son mios.**_

* * *

 _ **Arco 1 : Megalómana**_

 _ **Capítulo I: El forastero**_

—¡Las tribus y gente de Hoenn se ha levantado contra Luminalia y lo han traicionado! El pueblo de Luminalia ha ordenado que haya guerra contra Hoenn, y estando el senado de acuerdo, yo, junto con el pueblo luminalio, declaramos la guerra contra el venerable pueblo de Hoenn ¡Y yo la comienzo!

En una turbia noche de invierno, el joven emperador del mayor imperio del mundo antiguo, X, declaró formalmente la guerra al imperio de Hoenn en el senado, disparando una lanza con punta mojada de sangre a la pared del recinto.

El imperio de Luminalia fue uno de los más poderosos imperios que ha existido jamás. Un imperio que estaba destinado al éxito y cuyos dominios iban más allá de Kalos, extendiéndose por todo el sur de Sinnoh, el suroeste de Johto y el norte de Hoenn. Luminalia tenía bajo su control a prácticamente todo el mundo conocido.

El centro de Hoenn era el único pueblo que se rehusaba a ser completamente dominado por Luminalia. Sus relaciones con el imperio eran en realidad alianzas para evitar el control por parte del imperio, alianzas orquestadas por la reina del pueblo de Hoenn, Blue.

—Parece que el senado ya tomó su decisión —un joven de ropas negras se alejó de los senadores luminalios—. La guerra ha comenzado.

El joven salió del senado directo a una habitación aislada del hermoso recinto blanco, una habitación probablemente destinada a visitas especiales debido a sus impecables muebles y sus finos cuadros. El joven se despojó de sus ropas negras, dejando ver sus extraños pantalones cortos de color dorado, camisa color rojo y un extraño collar con una esfera en su centro.

—Hoopa, te invocó ahora amigo —elevando sus manos en señal de respeto.

Detrás del chico, un aro de oro se materializó y emergió el pokémon con una sonrisa de alegría al poder ver a su amigo, mientras disfrutaba de un pan que seguramente había robado.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de los placeres de Luminalia, ahora tenemos que ir con la reina para conseguir ese barco de oro —el chico de cabello azabache le guiñó un ojo al pokémon.

El pokémon lanzó uno de los aros que tenía por pulsera para abrir un portal a donde residía la reina de Hoenn; Ciudad Canal.

Tanto el chico como el pokémon atravesaron el portal para encontrarse con los pasillos del palacio del emperador Green; pisos de cuarzo completamente deslumbrantes, pilares de hormigón típicos de la arquitectura de Luminalia, cuadros de diversas deidades luminalias y puertas de abedul con hermosos tallados, era lo que podían ver el extranjero y su Pokémon.

Los dos decidieron entrar a una habitación vacía y ahí pasar la noche. Hoopa pondría un portal en la puerta que conectaba con un lugar muy lejos del mundo conocido, así ambos podrían descansar sin ser interrumpidos. Mañana tendrían un día realmente agitado.

[...]

Las mañana llegó finalmente, con una trágica noticia traída desde Luminalia. El emperador X había declarado la guerra a Hoenn y lo peor era que la reina de Hoenn estaba en territorio de Luminalia, cosa que la preocupó sobradamente.

—¿Estáis seguros de lo que esta información es verídica? —con rostro de preocupación, la reina comenzó a sudar frio.

—Así es, mi señora, X ha mandado una flota de doscientos barcos para bloquear las salidas del mar —el mensajero real le mostró la carta que le habían mandado desde la capital.

—Debí habérmelo esperado, ese infeliz sólo esperó a que mi marido muriera para quitarme a mi pueblo —enojada, lanzó la carta al suelo que le habían traído—. Llama a los centuriones para planear cómo salir de esta trampa.

El mensajero salió de la habitación real, dejando a una Blue completamente rabiosa por la noticia. Desde que su marido murió a traición en el senado, las relaciones con el emperador eran muy malas y no lograban acuerdos significativos. X tenía un sólo ideal para el imperio, luminizar todo el mundo, y eso involucraba conquistar Hoenn por completo.

Entre la desesperación de la reina y estando al punto del colapso nervioso, el joven forastero finalmente hizo acto de presencia, siendo rápidamente detenido por las afiladas lanzas de los guardias.

—Oigan tranquilos grandulones, sólo vengo a salvar sus vidas —tragando el último pedazo de pan que había robado de la cocina.

La reina no se vio interesada en el joven hasta que mencionó lo de "salvar sus vidas", por lo que le pidió a sus guardias que dejaran pasar al extraño extranjero.

—Buenos días, reina de Hoenn, debo admitir que se ve mucho más hermosa lo que dicen en Luminalia —con un gesto burlón se presentó ante la reina.

—En cualquier otro momento aceptaría tu cumplido, pero estoy en momentos críticos, así que sé rápido con lo que sea que quieras decirme.

—Tranquila, su majestad —el chico se acercó a la mujer mientras su Hoopa apareció detrás de él—. Vengo a hacerle una oferta que no podrá negar.

Blue se sintió desconcertada al ver a Hoopa. Jamás en su vida había visto ese pokémon, pero su atención se centró más en el collar que el joven traía puesto. Sentía como si lo hubiese visto en otra parte.

—¿Qué clase de oferta tienes, forastero? —preguntó curiosa mientras trataba de recordar donde había visto antes ese collar.

—Verás, allá afuera hay una flota de doscientos barcos luminalios listos para atacar cualquier barco hoenniano que se acerque, por lo que sus posibilidades de escapar son muy limitadas —sentándose en una de las sillas reales cercanas—. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de salir de Ciudad Canal sin ninguna baja.

Blue no puedo evitar sacar una leve carcajada. ¿Cómo rayos un simple forastero destruiría a doscientos navíos? Era muy irrisorio —Perdona que me ría, pero ¿cómo se supone que nos sacarías de aquí?

El forastero sonrió confiado y llamó a Hoopa, el cual lanzó uno de sus aros por encima de la mano del azabache para abrir un portal. Portal el cual dejó caer una esfera de color azul con un el símbolo _alfa._ Blue sabía lo que era ese objeto, lo que la hizo asustarse y retroceder.

—¿Por qué un forastero como tú tiene el amuleto de la diosa Anuket? —la bella reina se puso firme, pero mantenía las distancias.

—No soy un simple forastero, el amuleto de Anuket, Poseidón, Neptuno o como lo llamen, ha estado en mi poder desde hace mucho tiempo y con él puedo invocar a la deidad en cuestión —el chico metió su esfera en el bolsillo que tenía en su pantalones cortos.

La castaña estaba demasiado sorprendida por todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en tan corto tiempo; la guerra con X, los barcos y ahora un forastero con un objeto místico. Pero sabía que no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir ilesa, aunque eso involucrara confiar en un extraño, de todas formas, no tenía muchas opciones.

—Tu plan de ayuda suena tentador, pero no me has dicho que quieres a cambio —cambiando su tono de voz a uno más calmado.

—Hay muchas cosas que podría pedirle a una reina de tu clase, pero me limitaré con un barco lleno de oro —el azabache observó todos los objetos preciados que tenía la reina—. Me darás un barco tuyo con todo el oro que se encuentra en este palacio, o al menos hasta la mitad del barco, y en Hoenn terminarás de llenarlo y estaremos a mano.

Blue lo pensó sólo un momento y aceptó la oferta, el tesoro de Hoenn tenía las suficientes reliquias para rellenar su barco, y el saber que podría salir de Canal sin problemas fueron motivo suficiente para aceptar. —Además de sensual, es usted una muy buena negociante —agregó Gold tomando la mano de la reina e inclinándose para besarla.

Los centuriones llegaron, y junto con el forastero y Blue, planearon la forma de volver a Hoenn.

A pesar de la desconfianza con el azabache, y las pequeñas peleas entre los centuriones y él, finalmente acordaron el plan. Todos los barcos se posicionarían a unos cien metros de la orilla y a doscientos del bloqueo luminalio, el chico se movería para estar a cien metros del bloqueo y los distraería mientras los navíos hoennianos entrarían al inmenso portal que Hoopa crearía para ellos y los llevaría al mar del norte de Hoenn.

Aunque el plan les parecía absurdo a los centuriones por el hecho del portal, Hoopa les mostró que, si podía crear portales haciéndoles una demostración, la cual consistió en robar un trozo de pastelillo de canela típico del centro de Sinnoh, por lo que aceptaron el plan y el chico salió directo al puerto para esperar su barco.

—Forastero, creo que sería una buena ocasión para que nos dieras tu nombre —confesó intrigada la reina.

—Bueno, mi nombre realmente es un misterio que me gusta reservar, pero creo que se lo diré —sonriendo confiado al ver el rostro intrigado de la reina —. Mi nombre es Gold —saliendo con la frente en alto de la sala de estrategias.

[...]

La suave brisa del mar de Sinnoh era tranquilizadora para todos los habitantes, pero para Blue y su ejército de cine navíos sólo podía traer tensión y pánico. Finalmente, las tropas se habían puesto en posición, a cien metros de la costa como era lo acordado, mientras que el barco de Gold comenzó a la dirigirse a la enorme barricada que se podía apreciar a la distancia. Blue no estaba confiada y tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, por lo que, con sus labios humedecidos por el agua de mar, comenzó a rezarle a Upuat, dios de la guerra, para que todo saliera como lo esperado.

Una vez que Gold estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le pidió a Hoopa que creara un portal lo más cercano posible de los barcos. Hoopa aceptó. Creó el portal por el cual el azabache metió medio cuerpo para poder hablar con la flota del imperio, los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos e impactados.

—Qué hay chicos, lindo día para crear un bloqueo naval —riendo sarcásticamente—. Seré directo, la reina, y yo queremos salir de aquí, así que esta es su última oportunidad para salir de aquí tranquilamente y que nadie salga herido.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue seguido por algunas risas de los tripulantes que alcanzaron a escuchar al chico. Era irrisorio pensar que ellos perderían y por eso se mofaron del chico, Gold simplemente suspiró y salió del portal, ordenándole a, Hoopa, que hiciera lo que tenía contemplado, por lo que éste lanzó su pulsera lo más fuerte que pudo hacia los barcos, el cual se dilató y dejó salir al arma secreta que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y la lluvia se hizo presente, el agua comenzó a agitarse e incluso algunos pokémon comenzaron a desplazarse a la orilla. Los dos bandos se vieron completamente sorprendidos ante aquella gran bestia que se presentaba ante sus ojos; Kyogre, el dios del mar.

Gold subió al poderoso pokémon gracias a otro portal de Hoopa, sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y se dirigió al dios. —Oh grande Kyogre, tengo aquí la piedra que te devuelve el poder que solías tener antes incluso que los humanos existiéramos, te pido, en nombre del creador de todo, que me ayudes a vencer a estas tropas —terminó lanzando la esfera a la aleta de Kyogre y éste la absorbió

Kyogre entonces comenzó su regresión primigenia, obteniendo más poder y una nueva apariencia que provocó una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Con la esfera del collar de Gold iluminada, pudo empezar el plan que dejó horrorizados a los soldados luminalios.

—Oh Kyogre, te ordeno usar tu más poderoso Surf —el chico tocó su collar el cual se iluminó más.

El enorme Pokémon obedeció las órdenes del chico y ejecutó el ataque, levantando una gran ola que se llevó a más de la mitad de los navíos. Por el otro lado, Hoopa abrió un súper portal por donde los barcos hoennianos comenzaron a entrar en medio de la agitada tormenta. Blue estaba completamente sorprendida e impactada con lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El extraño forastero tenía el poder de contactar con los mismos dioses. Sea quien fuere ese chico, no era alguien de origen humano.

—Aún no ha sido suficiente para estos mortales que subestiman tu poder, Kyogre, usa Pulso Primigenio para acabar de una vez con estos navíos —ordenó Gold volviendo a tomar su collar.

Kyogre volvió a obedecer, lanzando su poderoso ataque a los últimos navíos que quedaban, destruyendo a todos de un sólo disparo que dejó al mar profundamente agitado. Las enormes olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas, dejando cadáveres sin vida de guerreros luminalios y algunos otros arrastrándose o nadando de las turbulentas aguas.

Todo estaba hecho, no había ningún navío en pie y todos los barcos hoennianos habían logrado pasar sanos y salvos gracias a la protección del portal y de Hoopa. Gold entonces apretó con fuerzas su collar una vez más. —Gran Kyogre, dios de los mares, te agradezco infinitamente el favor que has hecho a mí y al pueblo de Hoenn, con el poder que me confiere el creador, te pido que vuelvas a tu caverna hasta que te necesitemos una vez más.

Aunque la mirada del pokémon se veía bastante enojada, el pokémon expulsó la esfera y cayó en manos del azabache. Kyogre volvió a entrar por el portal de Hoopa mientras que Gold volvió a su barco y, con las aguas tranquilas, pasó el portal junto con su amigo hacia las tibias aguas de Hoenn.

Gold entró de manera triunfante junto a las embarcaciones de la reina, los cuales gritaban emocionados y felices por haber vencido.

Blue estaba sorprendida e intrigada. El extraño chico había sido capaz de invocar y controlar un dios, una proeza de esa índole no la pudo haber realizado un mortal cualquiera. Gold debía ser algo más que un simple chico, y si lograba tenerlo de su lado, su hegemonía y poder podría expandirse más allá de lo que Luminalia podría soñar. Tenía que convencerlo para que fueran aliados.

—¿Qué te pareció ese espectáculo, reina? —de manera fanfarrona, Gold pasó con su barco cerca del de la reina.

—Eres una chico muy especial, Gold —sonriendo de una manera muy pícara—. ¿Te parecería pasar la noche en mi palacio mientras tu barco se llena de oro y celebramos esta victoria?

—No tengo nada mejor en mi agenda, espero la comida de Hoenn sea excelente.

Aceptada la oferta, Blue tenía parte de su plan recién elaborado hecho, esa misma noche, se celebraría la mayor fiesta que Hoenn haya podido apreciar.

[...]

El emperador X esperaba a sus tropas en su pequeña base en Pueblo Boceto. Estaba completamente confiado en que sus barcos lograrían aplastar la armada hoenniana y le traería a Blue en una jaula (como él lo había ordenado) para exhibirla en Luminalia y después matarla.

Mientras comenzaba a planear cómo se organizaría las tierras de Hoenn, un Swanna trajo a uno de los pocos supervivientes del cataclismo sucedido en Canal, el cual entró muy debilitado y le informó que toda la flota había caído y que sólo sobrevivieron diez guerreros.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que nuestra armada fuera derrumbada!? —gritó X, enojado al enterarse del fracaso del bloqueo.

—Uno de sus soldados... invocó al gran Neptuno gracias a una especie de aro y destruyó nuestras tropas —jadeando y al borde del colapso.

X rió sarcásticamente al igual que los demás soldados y le pidió una explicación más creíble, pero el soldado le insistió en que decía la verdad, que incluso el extraño chico tenía el orbe de Neptuno y logró darle más poder.

—¿Cómo es posible que el poderoso Neptuno acceda a apoyar a la ramera de Blue? —X rió por última vez mientras miró con más enfado—. Has tomado mucha agua marina, descansa un rato y después me dirás exactamente lo que pasó.

—Le digo la verdad, mi señor —aquel sobreviviente también logró recordar algo—. También, la guerrera Sapphire logró infiltrarse en la flota hoenniana.

Los guerreros y el emperador se quedaron sorprendidos por la información del soldado. Sapphire era una mujer altamente rebelde que se metió al ejército de manera prácticamente ilegal, pero no la arrestaron ya que pensaron que moriría en su primera misión.

—Este hombre está demente, mi señor. —intervino uno de los guardias—. Primero nos dice que Neptuno ayudó a la ramera y ahora que una mujer logró tal hazaña, seguramente el agua de mar le destruyó el cerebro.

—Es suficiente —X se enfadó ante las palabras del superviviente—. Me acompañarás a Luminalia y le dirás al senado que los navíos fueron destruidos por una tormenta y que sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron.

Aunque el soldado no estaba de acuerdo, aceptó para salvar su pellejo y el de sus hombres.

A pesar del pensamiento de todos los soldados, X sí creía que Sapphire había logrado infiltrarse, después de todo, una mujer del norte de Sinnoh es de armas de tomar, son conocidas por matar a sus maridos por perder en combate. Con ella en territorio enemigo, la victoria podía ser más rápida.

[…]

La fiesta dio inicio al esconderse el Sol, justo en el palacio más representativo del desierto de Hoenn, donde todos los ciudadanos se reunieron para celebrar la victoria.

Se ofreció un gran banquete y mucho, pero mucho vino. Algunas personas bailaban y gozaban al ritmo de la típica música hoenniana, mientras algunos Littlen y Meowth veían la fiesta desde los altos pilares del palacio. Las mujeres dejaban sus senos al descubierto y les ofrecían vino a los invitados, mientras algunos aprovechaban para tocarlas sin ser castigados.

Gold se encontraba justo en el centro de la fiesta, mientras bebía vino y fumaba opio al tiempo que hermosas bailarinas le ofrecían un sensual espectáculo. A pesar de estar muy complacido y divertido, pareciese como si él pensara que no era la gran cosa, como si hubiera estado en fiestas aún mejores. Pero todo cambió cuando vio la entrada triunfal de Blue.

La joven reina de Hoenn portaba una hermosa ropa parecida a la de la diosa Venus; una bella corona con gigantescas gemas rosas en forma de rombo adornándola, unos aretes de la misma gema rosa y de la misma forma, un brazier blanco con un velo de seda que cubría hasta la entrepierna y algunas gemas extras que cubrían su parte intimida y algunas otras partes del cuerpo. Blue se había lucido para sorprender a Gold, el cual se paró levemente sonrojado al ver a semejante mujer tan despampanante.

—Vaya, usted sí que sabe el organizar una fiesta —guiñando un ojo, el chico bebió un poco más de su vino.

—Tengo todo lo necesario para complacer a un héroe como tú —acercándosele de manera provocativa—. ¿Quieres seguir la fiesta a solas?

—Por supuesto, se denota que sabes tratar a tus invitados.

Sin perder prisa y embobado por la sublime belleza de la reina, ambos fueron directamente a la habitación real; una sala completamente blanca con objetos de oro, grabados en las paredes acerca de la familia real y finalmente, una hermosa cama de seda bellamente ordenada.

Rápidamente, Gold tomó por la cintura a la reina y comenzó a besarla como solo él podía, mientras la reina igualmente lo abrazó fuertemente y después lo empujó hacia la cama, para posteriormente quitarse su brazier y volver a besar de manera desenfrenada al joven azabache quien disfrutaba de los grande dotes de la reina, subiendo cada vez más los humos y culminando en una serie de múltiples orgasmos que ambos experimentaron esa noche, sin duda alguna, ninguno de los dos se esperaba la pasión que el otro ponía en la cama.

Cuando la noche de pasión terminó con los dos tremendamente agitados y extasiados, Gold comenzó a fumar opio de nueva cuenta y Blue aprovechó el momento.

—Además de ser un excelente héroe, como amante eres una maravilla —la castaña acariciaba el pecho descubierto del chico.

—Tengo más cualidades de las que puedes creer —exhalando el humo de su droga.

—Me lo imagino, pero sabes, ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí? —preguntando de manera coqueta.

—¿Para qué? Perder mi libertad de viajar por el mundo no es algo que venga conmigo —Gold no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en dejar su vida nómada.

—Pero, podrías quedarte a gobernar Hoenn junto conmigo, toda la región sería para ti, e impondrías tu poder sobre los habitantes.

—La megalomanía no es algo que me agrade ¿sabes? —girando su cabeza para verla.

—Pero, tendrías todo el oro que quisieras, la mejor comida, las mejores ropas, el mejor palacio, y lo mejor... a mí.

Gold sabía que era a lo que quería, después de todo, su misión estaba muy ligada con los megalómanos, por lo que rió y aceptó su generosa oferta. Él se quedaría en Hoenn disfrutando de los beneficios del país y disfrutando del mejor sexo que solo Blue podría ofrecerle, a cambio de la protección de Hoenn, por lo que se podría considerar al azabache como el gran guardián, el cual no intervendría en nada relacionado con el poder de la reina, detestaba a los megalómanos.

Cerrando el trato, Gold decidió salir del castillo para tomar un poco de aire del gigantesco desierto de Hoenn; se puso su ropa y llamo al dormilón de Hoopa para dar un paseo por el desierto.

[…]

El desierto de Hoenn era colosal —mucho mayor que el actual—. Saliendo de la ciudad, las hermosas dunas y el suave pero frío viento helado era lo primero que se hacía presente a los viajeros. Gold ama ver los cielos descubiertos y sentir la arena en sus pies. Sentándose en una duna, comenzó a mirar con asombro el hermoso cielo nocturno.

—Sólo somos una insignificante forma de vida más en la gran creación de Arceus... y todavía algunos creen tener el poder, sobre todo —suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Su pokémon se acercó a él y también contempló el hermoso firmamento, una hermosa pantalla negra plagada de estrellas e incluso galaxias, un ambiente único y relajante, donde hasta el más fiero de los reyes, podría tener un momento de relajación casi total.

Aunque Gold parecía estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, sintió el rápido cambio en la brisa, como si alguien o algo se acercara rápidamente hacia su cabeza, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una lanza pasó justo a un lado de su cabeza.

Se levantó para tratar de ver al responsable, encontrándose con una joven que portaba la clásica ropa de los guerreros luminalios, portando con ella una lanza de aspecto espectral de color azul.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta este lugar sin que me diera cuenta —afirmó el chico mientras su pokémon le daba un escudo morado sacado de un portal—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guerrera desconocida?

—Tú, hundiste a mis compañeros y aplastaste nuestro honor —levantando la cara con orgullo para mirar a su oponente—. Mi nombre es Sapphire Birch, y mi destino es llevar tu cabeza a Luminalia.


	2. Arco: Megalómana Capitulo 2

**Saga: Megalómana Capítulo II: La guerrera**

El abismal silencio del desierto se vio destruido al son de una poderosa lanza impactando en la arena, dando inicio a una pelea por el honor de un ejército caído.

La guerrera Sapphire logró sobrevivir al desastre ocurrido en ciudad Canal y siguió a Gold con sigilo hasta el enorme desierto de Hoenn. Blandiendo su poderosa lanza espectral, la chica buscaría recuperar el honor que le fue arrebatado por el azabache.

—Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido al ataque del poderoso Kyogre —el chico se puso en forma de defensa con su extraño escudo morado con aura rosada.

—Aunque Neptuno sea el rey de los mares, mi determinación por cumplir mi objetivo es más grande —lanzando su lanza contra el chico.

Si había algo que destacar, era que el arma de Sapphire no era normal. Aunque lanzara su lanza contra el objetivo, otra lanza igual se materializaba justo delante de ella para seguir atacando, mientras que Gold simplemente se limitada a protegerse de los ataques.

—No sé qué pensar —recibiendo otro impacto que golpeo directamente el escudo del chico y se desmaterializó—. Una mujer formando parte del ejercito luminalio y manejando la invocación de armas, no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Sapphire no respondió ante aquel comentario, su determinación y adrenalina eran tales que ignoraba hasta el extraño hecho de su lanza desapareciendo. La chica lanzó su arma sin apuntar a Gold, el cual se mofó del intento fallido del ataque, hasta que pudo sentir cómo la lanza cambió de dirección y se dirigía a su espalda. El chico logró detener la lanza, pero no la patada de Sapphire, que lo hizo caer a la arena y dejar tirado su escudo.

—Esa no me la esperaba —riendo y levantándose de golpe— ¿Qué tan buena eres...

Antes de terminar su pregunta, Sapphire trató de conectar un golpe a su cara, pero el chico logró esquivar su golpe con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Aunque Gold era muy bueno en combate, Sapphire era mucho mejor, acertó cuatro golpes en el abdomen del chico.

—Auch, eso fue muy grosero —limpiando la sangre que salió de su boca.

Gold entonces comenzó a atacar a Sapphire, dándole un golpe en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo. Enojada por recibir un golpe, la chica lo empujó con los pies y se levantó para seguir el combate.

Hoopa sólo observaba el combate sin saber exactamente cómo ayudar a su amigo, aunque podía notar, por la expresión del chico, que no estaba angustiado en lo más mínimo.

—¿De dónde vienes? Las mujeres de Kalos no son tan fuertes, y menos saben manejar esa magia —bloqueando otro de sus golpes que se dirigían a su estómago.

—No es de tú incumbencia —saltando hacia atrás para tener una mejor posición—. Lo único que me interesa es que mueras de una maldita vez.

La chica invocó diez lanzas alrededor de ella, las cuales se dirigieron violentamente contra el azabache. Gold logró protegerse de dos de ellas con su escudo y las otras fueron tragadas por uno de los anillos de Hoopa, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la chica, aunque no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que sus lanzas salieron de un portal por detrás de ella, las cuales evaporizó con un movimiento extraño de manos.

—¿Me crees tan estúpida para no saber cómo neutralizar mi propia magia? —mofándose de su perfecta defensa.

Lo que recibió de respuesta fue una tacleada que la hizo caer al suelo, momento en que Gold aprovechó para inmovilizarla tomándola de las manos y poniéndose sobre ella.

—¿Esta es tu mejor forma de inmovilizar a tus enemigos? —preguntó de manera sarcástica mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—Lo reservo para las chicas rebeldes —mirando a Hoopa, dos lanzas de hierro cayeron a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, provenientes de los anillos del pokémon —¿De dónde eres?

—Vengo del norte de Sinnoh, entrenada orgullosamente por el gobernante del pueblo —respondió mientras evaluaba aquella extraña situación, jamás en su vida la había dominado de esa manera.

—Eso explica el control de tus armas... ¿Por qué formas parte del ejercito luminalio? —Gold estaba demasiado interesado en aquella chica.

—Lo único que debes saber es que nunca he fallado en una misión, y esta no será el caso —la chica hizo aparecer dos lanzas cerca de sus pies que fueron lanzadas hacia Gold.

Al terminar esas palabras, el cambio del aire volvió a sentirse y Gold rápidamente se tiro a un lado para esquivarlas, liberando a Sapphire.

—¿Acaso piensas recuperar tu honor con una muerte por la espalda? —un tono irónico salió de sus labios mientras se reincorporaba.

—No, el honor es matándote por el frente.

Y con esas últimas palabras, el abdomen del azabache fue atravesado por la lanza de la chica, el otro ataque solo fue distracción. La chica sonrió al ver a su enemigo caer gracias a su ataque, mientras que la sangre brotaba del estómago y la boca de un chico moribundo.

—Esa si que no me la esperaba —dijo antes de caer al suelo y no dar ningún signo vital, sin embargo, el chico comenzó a reír en el suelo—. Debo admitir que fue un buen intento, pero no será suficiente.

Ante los ojos impactados y asustados de Sapphire, Gold se levantó y sacó la lanza de su abdomen, el cual regeneró toda su estructura de manera inmediata. La guerrera cayó al suelo, asustada, no podía creer que su enemigo podría recuperarse de esa forma.

—¿¡Cómo es esto posible!? —gritó al ver al chico curarse.

—Dicen por ahí que hierba mala nunca muere —con fuerza, el chico rompió a la mitad y la lanza y tomó su escudo de la arena.

Gold entonces empuñó su escudo hacia el cielo y este comenzó a generar pulsos rosados que impactaban en el cuerpo de la chica y le impidió invocar más lanzas.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —la chica trató de invocar más lanzas, fracasando rotundamente.

—Tus lanzas funcionan gracias al poder del gran Palkia, este escudo fue forjado en base a esa deidad, por lo que tiene la habilidad de deshabilitar y habilitar su magia —Gold tomó una de las lanzas de hierro que había en la arena y la apuntó hacia el cuello de la chica—. Tu pelea terminó.

—Antes de que me mates quisiera saber quién es el que me derroto— viendo el fin de su vida acercarse, Sapphire tenía algunas dudas.

—Parece que alguien tiene ganas de saber mas —una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara de Gold—. Responderé a tu pregunta si me contestas el porque estas con el imperio de Luminalia.

Sapphire tragó saliva, aquello era un secreto que quería reservarse hasta que lograra conseguirlo. Sin embargo, el sentir la fría punta de metal tocando su cuello le hizo entender que su vida ya estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, por lo que ya daba igual guardarlo o no.

—Mi objetivo era infiltrarme y destruir el imperio por dentro —confesó con enojo, no quería que aquello se supiera.

—Wow, ¿Por qué una simple chica tendría una ambición tan grande? —Gold estaba muy interesado en aquello.

Sapphire gruñó y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de revelar aquello que había guardado tan celosamente.

—Ellos destruyeron mi aldea y asesinaron a mis padres —una lagrima se derramó de los ojos llenos de furia de la chica—. Jure ante la tumbar de mis padres que los vengarían y llevaría el honor de Puntaneva a lo más alto.

—Que objetivo mas noble, aunque descabellado —a pesar de todo, Gold estaba sorprendido por aquel objetivo.

—He respondido tus preguntas, ahora dime tu identidad y terminemos con esta faena —Sapphire quería que esto terminara rápido.

—Bueno, supongo que te lo ganaste —Gold se acercó para ver mas de cerca a la chica—. Tengo un objetivo similar al tuyo, solo que es mas generalizado —una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro—. Varias civilizaciones sucumben con mi sola presencia, eso define quien soy.

La extraña escena del forastero y la guerrera fue interrumpida cuando el sol comenzó a salir, y con él una armada de cien hombres que habían visto un gran disturbio en el desierto.

—Parece que Blue llamó a la caballería —Gold dejo de apuntar a una Sapphire que comenzaba a unir cabos para entender quién era él—. Hoopa, hazme el favor.

Ante una Sapphire que se creía muerta apareció un portal que la succionó.

—Tú eres el áng... —fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser tragada por el portal que la llevaría a un templo alegado de la ciudad.

Cuando los guardias y Blue llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con el azabache practicando lanzamientos con los anillos de Hoopa, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

—Wow ¿toda la caballería llegó para verme practicar? Qué halago —sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

—Venimos al ver esas lanzas azules —comentó uno de los hombre a Rapidash.

—Son lanzas espectrales, las uso para practicar mi puntería, las de hierro las uso para practicar mi velocidad.

—Por favor Gold, avisa cuando hagas este tipo de cosas, nos dejaste muy asustados —comentó la reina, un tanto enojada por la actitud del chico.

—Aww qué lindos, se preocupan por mí —dijo sarcásticamente, dejando de lanzar su arma —. Te dije que me gusta mi libertad, en treinta minutos volveré a la ciudad, cálmense.

Aunque enojados y sin confiar mucho es sus palabras, la caballería se retiró del lugar, dejando preocupada a la reina de Hoenn. Por ningún motivo su clave para conquistar el mundo debía sufrir daño alguno.

Cuando las tropas se alejaron lo suficiente, Hoopa volvió a crear un portal a donde se encontraba la chica y ambos amigos lo cruzaron. El lugar donde metieron a Sapphire era bastante lúgubre; paredes de piedra llenas de jeroglíficos y frases en código braille, algunos ornamentos de plata y oro, dos inmensos pilares y una gigantesca estatua de un titán hecha de roca, todo inmerso en una gran oscuridad que fue destruida gracias a la pluma arcoíris que el azabache poseía.

Al iluminar el templo, Sapphire trató de atacar a Gold cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el chico detuvo todos sus golpes y para que dejara de atacar, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y la tiro al suelo para poder hablar con ella.

—Lamento eso, pero es que necesito que hablemos tranquilamente—el chico se sentó sobre una roca y dejó su pluma en el suelo.

—¿Por qué el ángel de la destrucción apoya al reino de Hoenn? —preguntó entre gemidos, ya que el golpe que había recibido fue muy potente.

—Parece que alguien al fin me reconoce. Desde que el imperio de Hojaverde fue derrotado, nadie podía reconocerme —riéndose de manera engreída— ¿Cómo me conoces?

—El oráculo del pueblo me habló sobre ti y de tu hermana; mientras que el ángel de la destrucción se le aparece a los pueblos que caerán en poco tiempo, su hermana, el ángel de la creación, anuncia el nacimiento de un floreciente imperio —recordó aquellos momentos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con sus manos en el estómago.

No podía estar más en lo correcto, Gold era el mismísimo ángel de la destrucción, y su hermana, Crystal, era el ángel de la creación, trabajos destinados por Arceus desde mucho tiempo antes de que los humanos llegaran a Kalos.

—Nunca me agradó mi hermana, siempre se entromete en mi forma de tomar decisiones... —recordando aquella vez en los inicios de Hoenn cuando comenzaron a trabajar—. Como sea, no estoy ayudando al imperio de Hoenn, simplemente estoy disfrutando algunos beneficios que el reino y la reina me proveen.

—Entonces la reina ramera logró seducir a un ángel —riendo sarcásticamente—. Pensé que en la divinidad se respetaban más.

—Oye tranquila, no es nuestra culpa que algunas mujeres sean tan estúpidamente sexys, además, sigo teniendo esa parte humana que me hace débil a la carne —excusándose en su origen humano.

—El sexo corrompe al hombre y a los dioses —volviendo a reír—¿Cuánto tardará en caer el reino de Hoenn?

—Tardará lo que tenga que tardar —enojado por el comentario inicial, después de todo era culpa de su parte mortal.

—Es increíble que tu determinación te haya llevado hasta aquí —levantándose de su roca y observando los bellos ojos azules de la chica—. Tus ojos reflejan odio y deseos de venganza, la venganza es un sentimiento que contamina el alma querida chica guerrera.

Sapphire apartó la mirada rápidamente, mientras que Gold se levantó y se dirigió hacia la estatua y la observó un poco. Sapphire pudo reincorporase y ponerse de pie, extrañada al ver al chico observando esa escultura que le parecía familiar.

—¿Por qué no me mataste o me entregaste a Hoenn? No podía defenderme —preguntó la chica acercándose.

—Soy un ángel generoso —riendo—. La verdad es que me gusta tu determinación de combate, además de que quieres recuperar tu honor, y eso es algo que admiro de los seres humanos —tocando su collar, que dejó desprender un brillo— Oh tal vez quiero que mueras de manera agónica, no lo sé.

Un pequeño terremoto sacudió el lugar, seguido por un gran ruido que terminó por devolver a la vida al titán de roca; Regirock. Asustada, Sapphire tomó una piedra para defenderse.

—Estarás aquí por un buen rato, el gran Regirock te hará compañía y evitará que escapes —Hoopa hizo un portal apareció al lado derecho del chico—. Veamos qué puede hacer tu determinación con esto.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, Gold pasó por el portal y dejó a la chica encerrada en el templo, esperando el tiempo preciso para dejarla salir, Gold aun tenía curiosidad de hasta donde llegaría la determinación de la chica.

[…]

Para el pesar de Sapphire, su cautiverio se extendió por días y días mientras que Gold investigaba más sobre ella y su comportamiento, una corazonada le decía que ella podría desarrollar algo importante, y las corazonadas de las deidades no fallan.

En su cautiverio, Sapphire fue alimentada gracias a Hoopa, quien la visitaba cada ocho horas para darle comida y agua directo del reino. En poco tiempo, al pokémon le agradó la chica, mostrándose siempre determinada y sin perder la cabeza por estar aislada.

La mayor parte del día, la chica memorizaba las escrituras del templo y miraba con asombro al gigante de roca, aunque cada día perdía dicho asombro por el coloso, simplemente comenzó a hablar con él; estar tanto tiempo sin hablarle a alguien podría volverte loco.

El azabache también visitaba periódicamente a la guerrera, tratando de sacar un poco más de información sobre su origen. Aunque ella la mayor parte del tiempo lo trató con algo de desprecio, con el tiempo ese desprecio se convirtió en burla para hacerle una que otra broma, después de todo, si lo fastidiaba lo suficiente la dejaría salir o la mataría, y cualquiera de esas cosas era mejor que estar encerrada. A partir del día veintinueve, las visitas eran menos hostiles, e incluso divertidas, pero, de todas formas, Sapphire ya quería salir de su encierro.

Por el otro lado, Gold y Blue comenzaron una pequeña lucha interna. Cada vez que los luminalios atacaban a Hoenn, el chico defendía el reino con la ayuda de diferentes deidades; los hermanos del cielo, el dios del sol e incluso el dios de los volcanes destruían las tropas de Luminalia. Pero la reina siempre quería usar a esas deidades para invadir el sur de Kalos y el azabache se negaba —No alimentaré tu megalomanía —era lo que siempre respondía a la petición de Blue. Aunque sus problemas siempre se solucionaban con una noche de sexo, la reina de Hoenn comenzaba a hartarse.

[…]

—Espero que te guste, querido mío —entregándole una taza de té al azabache.

—Qué amable —riendo de manera sarcástica, puso su taza en la mesa real.

El día era como cualquier otro, pero el viento se sentía muy diferente, más frío y más... calmado. La hermosa reina se sentó a tomar su té junto a su amante, planeando otra táctica para conseguir sus planes.

—El aire está bastante enrarecido, ¿no? —preguntó el chico meneando su té con desconfianza, sentía que había algo mal cuando vio algunas pequeñas manchas oscuras.

—No sé a qué te refieres, a mí me parece bastante normal —sonrió y tomó algo de su té.

Gold entonces bebió algo de su té y notó que el sabor era algo extraño, un sabor amargo y algo crudo mezclado con la menta del té. Lentamente, dejó el té en la mesa para no levantar sospechas y miró a Blue por unos breves minutos, mientras que reía internamente.

—La otra vez caminando por la ciudad, me encontré con una larga fila de gente hambrienta que quería algo de pan —el chico soltó el té y le dio vueltas a uno de los anillos de Hoopa.

—Las cosechas no han estado bien últimamente, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Lo mismo dijo tu padre y tu abuelo, jamás lo consiguieron —suspiró al recordar a esos viejos de los que leyó en textos antiguos—. Si usaras mi poder para solucionar los problemas de tu gente ¿cómo lo harías?

Blue reflexionó su respuesta, jamás en su vida se planteó cómo acabar con el hambre, sólo se le ocurrió algo digno de ella. —Invocaría a "Kyogre" para conquistar el sur de Sinnoh y con sus enormes tierras de cultivo, acabar con el hambre —Blue sonrió al imaginar aquella idea—. Es bien sabido que ahí están las mejores tierras de cultivo.

El azabache pasó sus manos por su rostro en señal de vergüenza y golpeó la mesa fuertemente.

—¡Acaso sólo piensas en tu estúpido poder! Mientras ambicionas con poder dominar el mundo, tu pueblo está hambriento y sediento —levantándose enojado—. Si sigues así, sólo serás reina de un triste cementerio de arena.

Blue volvió a levantarse enojada y comenzaron a discutir, como todos los días. Podrá ser la más atractiva del mundo, pero su ambición la consumía en un todo y eso a Gold le asqueaba.

Antes de seguir discutiendo, un guardia real se metió para avisar de otro ataque de parte de Luminalia por el desierto, por lo que Blue trató de reconciliarse para que el chico le ayudase.

—No debes preocuparte, soy alguien de palabra y protegeré este pueblo como parte de nuestro trato —el anillo que tenía se convirtió en un portal—. Iré a prepararme y los veré en la batalla —el chico tomó su taza de té y la lanzó al suelo—. No lograrás envenenarme como lo hiciste con tu hermano... algunas veces me das asco.

El chico se marchó por el portal, dejando a Blue completamente frustrada y fastidiada. Blue entonces se marchó a su cuarto para ponerse sus ropas de guerra y planear otra estrategia para conseguir el verdadero poder de Gold, su collar.

[…]

Gracias a la amistad que desarrolló con Hoopa, Sapphire tenía algunas ventajas; podía comer cosas de diferentes partes del mundo, tener una mejor ropa e incluso algo de agua para poder bañarse, aunque no era la chica más delicada en ese sentido, no quería pasar más de 3 semanas sin bañarse.

Cuando Gold entró al templo, una lanza fue disparada hacia su cara, como aviso de que Sapphire se estaba bañando y debía darle privacidad, por lo que Hoopa la rodeó con su portal para que el chico no viera nada.

—Por Arceus, he visto más mujeres desnudas que ningún otro ángel —fanfarroneó Gold mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

—Bien por ti, pero yo no soy una chica cualquiera, como tu querida reina —burlándose mientras terminaba de bañarse.

—Blue sólo es bastante... bah, olvídalo —suspiró al recordar la discusión de hace unos momentos—. Parece que después de trescientos días encerrada aquí, ya te empiezo a caer bien.

—Claro que no, aún tengo ganas de arrancarte la cabeza y usarla de taza—la chica comenzó a secarse y vestirse—. Simplemente me agrada demasiado Hoopa como para matarte por ahora.

—Ese pequeño siempre queriendo conocer personas —Gold sonrió al saber que su amigo se había relacionado con Sapphire—. Él siempre me saca apuros, desde que Arceus me asignó a Hoopa, hemos pasado por innumerables retos.

Tanto a Gold como a su hermana se le asignaron dos guardianes para llevar acabo sus tareas, aunque ambos los trataban como amigos y compañeros, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—No necesitas decírmelo, Hoopa ya me lo contó...

Gold se quedó completamente callado al escuchar eso. Sólo hay cuatro personas que podían escuchar la voz de los guardianes; Gold, Crystal, el alma del bosque y finalmente, Lyra, la amada del ángel de la destrucción, la única humana por la cual Gold sintió amor verdadero, pero que había muerto hace muchos años.

—¿Sigues aquí? —pregunto la castaña al ver a su captor atontado y mirando a la nada.

—Si —dijo sin parar un momento sus pensamientos—. Creo que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo, dentro de poco Regirock saldrá, y cuando vuelva a entrar, hablaré contigo por última vez y podrás volver a Luminalia... hasta entonces.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Gold y Hoopa salieron rápidamente por un portal. Sapphire estaba alegre pero confundida, no entendía su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Pero el hecho de saber que por fin saldría de ese lugar le alegraba bastante.

[…]

El aire del desierto se llenó de tensión al encontrarse dos ejércitos listos para dar pelea; en el norte, las tropas de Luminalia se preparaban para una batalla que sabían que estaba perdida, y el por el sur, el ejército de Hoenn se preparaba para su inminente victoria.

Las guerras se habían convertido en un espectáculo de parte del reino de Hoenn. Teniendo a Gold de su lado, sólo debían esperar cómo él invocaba a alguna deidad y masacraba a todas las tropas enemiga.

Como era el protocolo, Gold se puso frente a las tropas de Hoenn, con su Hoopa listo para invocar a la siguiente deidad. Pero esta vez el azabache tenía su mirada perdida, el pensar en lo que había pasado con Sapphire le tenía hecha la cabeza un lío, tanto así, que tardó unos momentos en pensar qué hacer hasta que la reina se lo pidió.

—Hoopa, trae a los tres titanes —ordenó el chico, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Preocupado por la extraña actitud del chico, Hoopa lanzó sus dos anillos, de los cuales emergieron los tres poderosos titanes; Regice, el titán del hielo, Registeel, el titán del metal y Regirock, el titán de piedra.

Con un poco más de concentración, Gold tocó su collar para que los titanes le hicieran caso.

—Oh, grandes titanes de la era antigua, me dirijo a ustedes para pedirles el favor de apoyar al noble pueblo de Hoenn. —apretando con fuerza la piedra blanca de su collar—. ¡Acaben con los enemigos de la ciudad usando sus más poderosos ataques; Rayo Hielo, Foco Resplandor y Roca afilada!

Al terminar de hablar, los tres titanes lanzaron sus poderosos ataques; Regice logró congelar a un cuarto de las tropas a caballo, Registeel pulverizó todas las máquinas de guerra Luminalia y Regirock pulverizó todos los escudos de los soldados, dejándolos al descubierto del fuerte rayo del titán de metal.

Aunque todas las tropas de Hoenn celebraban como sus enemigos morían, Gold estaba más sumido en sus pensamientos. El ver a esos hombres morir de esa forma, le recordó las viejas palabras que antaño una hermosa chica de cabello castaño le dijo.

—Entiendo tu deber como ángel de la destrucción, pero no debes formar parte activa para ningún bando... la vida de los hombres debe ser arrebatada por ellos, no por ti —el dulce recuerdo de aquella hermosa voz se presentó en la mente de Gold. En estos dos mil años nunca había sentido un remordimiento por aquellos que morían por obra de su intervención.

Volviendo a su realidad, tocó su piedra y le ordenó que pararan sus ataques a los colosos. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, Gold agradeció la ayuda de los titanes y los devolvió a sus respectivos templos.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —gritó enojada la reina—. Aún quedan algunos soldados vivos.

—Si tanto te importa matarlos a todos, haz que tus tropas flojas se encarguen —Mirando a todos con desprecio—. Han dependido mucho de los dioses, hagan lo que les corresponde, las deidades no están dispuestas a ensuciarse por ustedes.

Gold, con la ayuda de Hoopa, se fue directo a su cuarto en el templo real, confundido y enojado por el mar de emociones que tenía en ese momento. Pero Blue estaba sumamente molesta por lo que había pasado, el comportamiento de Gold era mucho más extraño, y lo acontecido hace unas horas podía dar pie a que él dejara de ayudarla. Después de terminar la pelea con el resto de los sobrevivientes, la castaña hablaría con el forastero para cambiar su forma de pensar.

[…]

Aunque sólo quedasen cien hombres de los mil iniciales, fueron suficientemente hábiles para lograr acabar con un setenta por ciento del ejército de Hoenn, que ganaron pero con muchas bajas. La falta de organización y dependencia de Gold les había costado caro.

Furiosa, Blue se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Gold, con toda la intención de reclamarle. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo encontró con una chica desconocida quien había salido de uno de los portales de Hoopa. Intrigada por saber quién era —por alguna razón, su rostro le pareció familiar—, Blue se escondió detrás de un pilar para escuchar la conversación.

—Finalmente me sacas de ese lugar, aunque lo extrañaré —confesó la chica moviendo los brazos—. Y la arquitectura de Hoenn es bastante bonita.

La chica no recibió respuesta, Gold estaba en su cama con la mirada perdida. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sapphire le había tomado un poco de aprecio a pesar de todo; tal vez era por el hecho de ser la única persona con la que habló por casi un año, porque al final no decidió matarla y bromearon mutuamente, no lo sabía. Algo le decía que debía estar enojada con él, pero ese sentimiento no estaba.

—Hace dos mil cuatrocientos años, yo conocí a una humana llamada Lyra —el chico rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablar con un tono nostálgico—. Vivía en el suroeste de Sinnoh, y tenía una particularidad especial, podía hablar con los Pokémon, escuchar su voz interior.

El chico comenzó a recordar a su amada, aquella chica a la que le juró amor eterno.

—Ella sabía de mi papel en el plan de Arceus, sin embargo, siempre se mostró cálida conmigo, pero era una calidez sincera, propia de una persona que realmente quiere conocer a otra y apoyarla —él comenzó a sollozar—. Entonces surgió el amor, ambos nos enamoramos y disfrutamos de momentos felices juntos; viajando, descubriendo y ayudando a pokémon y humanos por igual —una lagrima salió por el ojo del chico—. Un día, el emperador de Sinnoh le pidió que hablara con Heatran para usarlo como arma para conquistar al pueblo de Hoenn. Ella siempre se negó y entonces... murió decapitada.

La chica no sabía exactamente cómo responder, y le parecía sumamente extraño que un sentimiento de preocupación comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella.

—Arceus me encomendó la tarea de no intervenir nunca con los humanos, y por eso no pude ayudarla... —el chico dejó de llorar y apretó los puños—. Sin embargo, aquellos malditos me quitaron lo que más quería. Lleno de ira, utilicé el poder de Hoopa para invocar al poderoso Regigigas y ayudar a Hoenn a conquistar el sur de Sinnoh. Aunque Arceus se molestó al principio, finalmente le agradó la idea de que actuara de manera activa, daba muchos mejores resultados.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? —de manera seca, Sapphire trató de ahogar ese sentimiento de preocupación que sentía hacía con Gold.

—Mil años después de que muriera Lyra, le pedí a Arceus y al gran Giratina que la hicieran volver a la vida. Aunque accedieron, tardaría mucho tiempo y no tendría el mismo cuerpo, pero si la misma alma y algunas características suyas —levantándose de golpe—. Si estoy en lo correcto, tú eres la reencarnación de Lyra.

La revelación sorprendió tanto a Sapphire que esta retrocedió asustada, no podía imaginar la sola idea de que realmente ella fuera la chica de la que con tanto sentimiento hablaba el chico.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —gritó asustada—. Yo soy Sapphire Birch, la mejor guerrera del norte de Sinnoh, yo no podría ser la reencarnación de esa chica.

—No lo sé, no sé si lo eres o no, y si lo fueras jamás lo sabrías —comenzando a llorar—. Sea lo que sea, quiero acabar con esto de una vez, después de que te vayas me largaré de aquí a algún lugar lejano del mundo para descansar y olvidarme de todo.

La escena era muy trágica, Sapphire tenía frente a ella al ángel de la destrucción hecho un mar de lágrimas, y aunque no creyera ser quien decía, ese maldito sentimiento de querer abrazarlo no se iba. Fue la primera vez que vio a una deidad tan vulnerable, emocionalmente hablando.

—Lo siento por no ser quien piensas... —fue lo último que su corazón le permitió decir.

—Perdóname tu a mí por haberte encerrado tanto tiempo —con una mano le indicó a Hoopa que abriese un portal—. Por este portal podrás salir al desierto, si vas al norte encontraras la costa y podrás ir a Kalos... pero antes.

Con otro anillo, Hoopa le dio una pluma de color plateado y robusto, la cual se la entregó a Sapphire.

—La pluma del dios de la Luna —mirando el extraño artefacto.

—El poder de Lugia le da un poder extra tus lanzas, usalas para consumar tu venganza —sonriendo.

Sapphire no sabía qué más decir, pero la situación simplemente no la toleraba. Suspiró y guardó el obsequio en su bolsillo, mientras se acercó al portal y miró por última vez al Gold y a Hoopa, y sin poder decir una sola palabra, la chica se fue, dejando a Gold perdido en sus pensamientos y a Hoopa triste a su lado. Fue una despedida que ninguno de los cuatro presentes en esa sala podría describir.

Blue estaba completamente furiosa y asustada. No sólo Gold la había engañado, si no que dejaría de proteger a su imperio y todo se vendría abajo. No podía permitirlo, por lo que a escondidas ideó un plan maestro para finalmente concretar sus planes.


	3. Arco: Megalómana Capitulo 3

**_La Megalómana_**

Blue tenía claro una cosa, Gold ya no estaba de su lado. Aunque le ofreciese todo el sexo y las riquezas que ella podría tener, jamás la ayudaría en sus planes de conquista. La única forma de conseguir sus poderes era usar a esa estúpida chica que había aparecido, la cual le parecía familiar.

Buscando entre los viejos papeles de Green —los cuales robó de su residencia en Canal con fines de venganza —, pudo encontrar la vieja bitácora del ejército de Luminalia, la cual guardaba información de todos los soldados que estaban bajo las órdenes de su esposo, encontrando finalmente lo que buscaba.

—Te tengo —sacando la hoja donde venía todos los datos de una misteriosa guerrera.

En ese papel venía toda la información sobre Sapphire; su nombre completo, edad, —de hace tres años—, lugar de origen y actitudes de combate. Lo que más le interesó a la reina fue este último rubro, donde se destacaba el uso de la magia nevada, de la cual ella tenía conocimiento de su funcionamiento.

—Pensé que la magia nevada se había extinto —Blue camino y se sentó sobre una.

Sapphire vivía en una pequeña aldea Puntanevada, pero esta fue conquistada por el imperio luminalio y ella fue llevada como esclava. Con el tiempo, Sapphire se convirtió en una guerrera formidable que se ganó su lugar en el ejército, a pesar de que era prácticamente ilegal, lo que le llevaba muchos conflictos internos.

Con esta información, a Blue se le ocurrió un plan perfecto para deshacerse de Sapphire, y en el camino, conseguir la preciada Beta Stone de Gold. La reina fue hasta su pequeña biblioteca personal y buscó unos libros relacionados con la magia de Puntaneva.

Encontró el libro que buscaba, era de color azul y traía varios hechizos acerca de la invocación de armas. Con una sonrisa por haber encontrado ese libro, llamó a un general de su armada para planear la estrategia.

—¿Qué necesita mi señora? —se arrodilló el general del ejército.

—Mañana a primera hora, enviarán un barco de ataque hacia la ciudad más cercana de Kalos, además se iran con unos documentos que te daré —la chica tomó un jarrón que tenía en un estante.

—¿Sólo un barco? ¿No debería enviar más tropas? —preguntó confuso el general.

—No es necesario, será un ataque suicida estratégico —la chica abrió la botella, de la cual salió un humo de color rosado, el cual se convirtió en una lanza espectral—. Les darás a cada soldado una lanza como esta, serán sus armas en esta ocasión.

Blue dejó salir más humo del jarrón, el cual se convirtió en múltiples lanzas. Las primeras eran rosas y las últimas eran rojas y negras, las cuales recogió el general. Al terminar de invocar las armas, los ojos de Blue comenzaron a tornarse rojos, señal de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—¿Eso es todo mi señora? —preguntó un poco asustado.

—Sí, en una hora te entrego los documentos que necesitas... ahora vete de aquí.

Sin perder tiempo, el general fue a toda prisa a darles las cuarenta y cinco lanzas a los hombres, quienes se embarcarían en una misión de la cual jamás regresaría. Por su parte, Blue comenzó a escribir cartas falsas sobre una supuesta colaboración entre Sapphire y Hoenn, nadie en toda Luminalia sabía que ella se quedó con los papeles del ejército, todos pensaban que estaban quemados, por lo que picarían el anzuelo fácilmente. La reina de Hoenn podía saborear su venganza.

Sin embargo, una vez después de escribir, sintió como su mano comenzaba a temblar de manera notable, a la par que el color rojo de sus ojos comenzaba a ennegrecerse. Con algo de miedo, la reina fue hasta el primer espejo que encontró y vio horrorizada su reflejo.

Sus ojos parecían ser completamente negros, a la par que un pequeño humo morado salía de aquellas cuencas. Blue se asustó, se asustó tanto gritó y corrió directamente hasta una tina de agua donde se lavó de manera desesperada la cara.

Aunque sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, el agua quedo impregnada de un color morado oscuro y un fuerte olor a muerte. Aunque ella sabia el porque de aquello, estaba bastante asustada.

—Jamás pensé que usar esa magia diera tantos problemas —Blue había usado su propia versión de la magia puntanevada—. Pero no importa, estoy segura de que habrá valido la pena exponerme a eso.

Lo que Blue no conocía era que aquella magia estaba ligada fuertemente a la alma del usuario. Al usarla, Blue dejo ver que su alma estaba completamente corrompida por el poder, aquella corrupción salió mas a flote gracias a utilizar aquella magia que pocos podían usar sin salir dañados.

[…]

Las hermosas flores de Aromaflor eran testigo de un pequeño juego entre dos chicos; un azabache corriendo tras una castaña, mientras que un pokémon singular, Hoopa, los perseguía igualmente.

—Jamás podrás alcanzarme con esa velocidad —la castaña corría con la misma velocidad que un Ninjask.

—No subestimes la velocidad de alguien como yo —el azabache trató de correr más rápido, y al verse completamente superado, le pidió ayuda a Hoopa.

Hoopa aceptó, pero en vez de llevarlo cerca de ella, lo hizo caer drásticamente al suelo cuando creo un portal que daba justo al suelo.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda, "amigo"! —haciendo énfasis en la palabras "amigo", Gold simuló estar molesto.

—Eso te pasa por hacer trampa —dijo la castaña, acercándose al chico.

La castaña se tiró sobre el chico, lo miró por unos breves instantes y después lo besó. Él enredó su mano en el cabello de la chica y la beso de la forma mas tierna y linda que podía. El sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios lo hacia sentirse bien y en calma.

—Si este es mi precio por hacer trampa, seré un tramposo por siempre —riendo de manera seductora.

—Eres mi tramposo favorito —le devolvió la risa con cariño.

Los dos continuaron con sus besos y juegos por todo el día. Ellos no sentían el paso del tiempo, lo único que les importaba era el presente, eran ellos dos, por el amor que se profesaban, y que iba más allá de lo que los humanos, pokémon y dioses podían comprender.

Había algo que poca gente sabia, los ángeles estaban destinados, por orden de Arceus, a solo enamorarse una sola vez en la vida. Gold había encontrado a la única chica de la cual se enamoraría por toda su vida eterna.

—Nunca me cansaría de pasar las tardes así contigo —Gold miró con alegría infinita a su amada.

—Yo tampoco... Gold, sé que eres un ángel destructor y todo eso, pero quiero pedirte un favor —la expresión de Lyra se puso más seria.

—Pídemelo lo que quieras —dijo un poco confuso por ver el cambio de tono.

—Nunca uses a los pokémon y dioses como herramientas para ayudar a los humanos —la voz de la chica tenía un tono serio—, ellos no tienen la culpa de la ambición humana, nosotros los humanos estamos sometidos a magias que Arceus nunca eliminó, si ellos dominaran el poder de los dioses, temo que puedan utilizarlos para acabar con la naturaleza y la vida, te lo encargo.

Gold no entendía mucho esas palabras, pero simplemente sonrió y la abrazó, llenándose del calor que le transmitía. Un calor que fue cortado de golpe cuando una fría hacha atravesó el cuello de la chica, la cual convirtió en polvo en los brazos de Gold.

Delante de él, había un conglomerado de bárbaros con hachas, quienes se burlaban de los sollozos del chico, que gritaba desesperado por su amada. Al ver los ojos completamente rojos y cegados por las ansias de poder, trató de golpear a uno, logrando como objetivo que finalmente se pudiese despertar de su pesadilla, despertándose Hoopa igualmente.

—Fue... sólo un sueño —agitado vio a su pokémon, el cual estaba angustiado por su amigo.

Habían pasado seis días desde que Gold dejo a Sapphire, sin embargo, esta situación lo superaba por completo, desde la aparición de Sapphire y la revelación de su capacidad sólo dejaba a Gold con la mente hecha trizas, tenía que escapar de ese lugar, debía perderse de nuevo, ir a ese lugar al cual su hermana siempre lo llevaba cuando era pequeño, en un lugar más allá de lo conocido y de lo por conocer.

—Se acabó Hoopa, en la tarde nos largaremos al Multi-Hub y que Luminalia haga lo que quiera con Blue y su pueblo... necesito algo de paz.

Sin tiempo que perder, el chico saltó de la cama, buscó su ropa, algo de comida y agua para finalmente largarse de ese lugar, estaba harto de esa situación, y nada ni nadie le haría arrepentirse de su decisión, excepto…

—Buen día, querido —la reina apareció por la puerta con su habitual ropa seductora —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Observando seductoramente tu hermoso techo —dijo sarcásticamente mientras se terminó de poner su ropa.

—Pues, en vez de cambiarte y mirar el techo, podríamos pasar un buen rato —acercándose a él y acariciando su pecho, en un último intento de seducirlo.

—No lo creo —apartándose de ella y tomando una cantimplora y una mochila.

—Oh vamos, la tarde es muy deliciosa y...

—Se terminó Blue —interrumpió enfadado, sólo quería largarse de ese lugar.

Ella le recrimino el porqué de su decisión, pero Gold simplemente se dignó a decirle que deseaba su libertad, y que ellos —su pueblo —debían empezar a cuidarse solos. Aunque Blue trató de volver a seducirlo, simplemente el chico no accedió, por lo que se vio obligada a sacar su última carta.

—Te vas con esa ramera, ¿verdad? —indignada, la reina lanzó su última carta.

—¿Disculpa? —extrañado, el chico volteó a ver a Blue.

—Supe que tuviste cautiva a Sapphire Birch ¿acaso una simple guerrera fue capaz de cautivar a un ángel de la destrucción? —de manera burlona, la chica tomó una carta que tenía en un estante.

—Eso no te concierne, simplemente estoy harto de compartir el mismo lecho con una megalómana como tú...

—Como sea, sólo quería avisarte que tu querida "Lyra reencarnada" está siendo juzgada en estos momentos.

—¡¿Qué?!

[…]

El plan de Blue se ejecutó a la perfección; el barco llegó al destino y devastó toda la costa sureste de Kalos, tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que el ejército apareciese y destruyera el ataque invasor. Doscientas vidas perdidas en un solo ataque, todo gracias a las místicas lanzas negras y rosadas.

Cuando el ejército luminalio entró al barco, se encontraron con documentos y bitácoras que certificaban que Sapphire les enseñó al ejército de Hoenn a crear las lanzas espectrales, así como entrenamiento militar.

Cuando esta información llegó a Luminalia, se ejecutó la orden de arrestar a Sapphire y ponerle de condena la pena más grave para un traidor a la patria; la crucifixión.

Sapphire llegó tres días después de haber sido liberada. Ella tomó una pequeña embarcación que no se comparaba en velocidad a un barco de guerra hoenniano. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un "grato" recibimiento, seguido por un golpe a traición de su oficial mayor que la dejó inconsciente. Al despertar, se encontró amarrada fuertemente con cadenas en un calabozo, condenada a esperar cuatro días para ser crucificada en Luminalia.

La chica trató de alegar que ella no ayudó en nada a Hoenn, pero sus argumentos no fueron escuchados. El enorme odio que le tenían en el ejército, combinado con su condición de mujer había sellado su destino. La Luminalia "justa" condenó a una de sus más fuertes soldadas, sin ningún juicio, a la muerte más vergonzosa de todas.

[…]

—¡Cómo te atreviste! —Gold gritó enojado al escuchar de su maligno plan.

—No dejaré que nos abandones a nuestra suerte —la chica sonrió de manera sarcástica—. Pero si quieres salvar a Sapphire, podemos negociarlo.

El azabache lanzó una risa sarcástica, sabía que había caído en su trampa, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil.

—¿En serio? Deberías saber que podría ir con Sapphire en este instante con la ayuda de Hoopa y salvarla, ni siquiera los guardias me preocupan, soy inmortal después de todo.

—Pero ella no —la chica se le acercó con la carta que tenía en la mano—. Por lo que leí en su expediente, Sapphire es una chica que le gusta mucho cuidar su honor, jamás aceptaría ser una fugitiva de la ley.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. En todo el tiempo que paso con ella, se dio cuenta que ella cuidaba mucho su honor, y ella preferiría la muerte antes que su nombre sea ensuciado. Sin más opciones, suspiró y le pidió a Blue que le explicara su trato.

—Esta carta certifica que todas las pruebas que puse en el barco son falsas, además de que, el origen de las lanzas es ajeno a Sapphire. Te entregaré estas pruebas por una única cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu Beta Stone —los ojos de la chica comenzaron a tornarse rojizos nuevamente—. Esa piedra es milenaria, y con ella puedes controlar a cualquier criatura no humana, incluido deidades.

Esos ojos, Gold sabía el porqué de ese color. Cuando un ser humano se llena del elixir del poder, su personalidad y aura cambian, esa magia maldita que Arceus creó para tentar a los humanos. Blue simplemente se dejó tentar, su megalomanía llegó a niveles que distorsionaron su mente y su personalidad.

—Sólo eso —Gold rió enojado, tomó su collar, lo arrancó y se lo lanzó al suelo—. Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

Sin perder tiempo, Blue le entregó la carta y recogió el collar, momento en que un aura negra emanó de ella: la cúspide de la megalomanía.

Blue salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir al templo Terra, su objetivo ahora era muy simple; tomar el orbe sagrado y despertar de su letargo al gran dios de la tierra, Groudon. Mientras ella se marchaba, Gold se decepciono de que aquella mujer haya llegado a ese punto, sin embargo, sabia que su deseo se volvería su perdición.

[…]

Blue se alzaba victoriosa en su carruaje real, subiendo el gigantesco volcán de Hoenn. Portando la Beta Stone y el orbe sagrado, la reina sólo podía pensar en qué ciudad atacar primero, tal vez Ciudad Canal o Hojaverde, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Vio la bella gema blanca y sonrió plácidamente. Aquella mujer sabia que la piedra era especial, pues permitía controlar a gran cantidad de pokémon, y que sólo algunas personas contaban con ella. Entre ellos, los ángeles.

Una vez en la cima del volcán, Blue y tres sacerdotes se acercaron lo más posible al pozo de lava para despertar al titán dormido.

—He esperado tanto por este momento —Blue alzó el orbe sagrado, el cual comenzó a emanar un aura rojiza intensa.

Los sacerdotes comenzaron a rezar en lengua nativa —incomprensible para todo el mundo, exceptuando ellos— mientras el magma comenzaba a burbujear y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Una vez terminado el rezo, Blue estaba lista para citar su parte.

—¡Oh gran titán omega, dios de la tierra y generador de nuestro mundo, te ordeno que te levantes de tu largo letargo, y me ayudes en la misión que me fue encomendada! ¡Gran Groudon, levántate! —gritó y lanzó el orbe al magma.

Al llegar el orbe hasta el núcleo, una gigantesca explosión aconteció en el lugar —sin dañar a los presentes—, que fue seguida de la aparición de aquella colosal criatura hecha de magma y tierra, Groudon.

Los sacerdotes se asustaron al ver a semejante criatura, pero Blue se mostró confiada y tocó la Beta Stone para poder ordenarle. Groudon simplemente extendió su mano para que la reina se subiera en ella y después la puso en su cabeza.

—¡Oh gran Groudon, te ordeno que te embarques en la misión de dominar todo lo conocido por la humanidad! —la chica tocó la Beta Stone como lo hacía Gold.

Groudon se vio obligado a obedecer, saliendo del volcán y dirigiéndose hacia la costa. Con cada pisaba, hacía temblar la tierra, además del enorme sol que asolaba todo por donde pasaba, Blue se sentía la diosa de la Tierra.

Sin darse cuenta, el aura negra volvió a emanar de ella, pero esta vez era mucho más oscura, un aura que podía corromper todo, fruto de su megalomanía. Sin darse cuenta, su Beta Stone obtuvo un color oscuro profundo, señal de que algo estaba mal.

Una vez en la costa, Groudon comenzó el viaje hacia Sinnoh, el primer lugar donde empezaría su oleada de terror. Sin embargo, el majestuoso pokémon se detuvo en la orilla, mirando fijamente al océano, donde el mar comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente, dando pie a la aparición del poderoso dios del mar en su forma primigenia.

—¡¿Acaso es tu forma de atacar Gold?! —gritó al cielo creyendo que Gold había invocado a Kyogre— ¡Groudon, elimina a tu eterno rival de una vez por todas! —tocando su Beta Stone.

Esta vez, la respuesta del coloso fue otra, el cual sacudió su cabeza y lanzó a Blue hasta una pequeña montaña que se encontraba en la costa. Con la Beta Stone corrompida, Blue ya no tenía el poder de ordenarle nada. Con algunos huesos rotos y bastantes heridas, sólo pudo ver cómo Groudon y Kyogre comenzaron a pelear salvajemente, viendo su plan completamente arruinado, y a su pueblo a punto de ser destruido por esa colosal pelea.

[…]

El calabozo donde se encontraba Sapphire era deprimente; completamente oscuro, agua estancada y apestosa en el suelo, combinada con los desechos de la pobre guerrera encadenada de manos y pies a la pared para que no intentase atacar, era la peor miseria en la que se podría tener a un ser humano.

Sapphire estaba completamente débil y golpeada, además de tener mucha sed y hambre. Siendo condenada a muerte, las raciones de comida y agua eran muy pocas.

Una extraña persona vestida con una túnica negra que la cubría completamente y con algo de pan y agua en una bandeja entró al calabozo, mientras las cadenas se aflojaron un poco para que Sapphire pudiese comer. La chica se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez le darían comida decente.

—La gran heroína yace tirada en el suelo, atrapada por la traición de los suyos —la persona con voz femenina se acercó a la prisionera.

—He sufrido lo suficiente como para que me lo recalques —dijo la chica mientras tomaba el pan y lo comía, el sabor de aquel pan era más dulce que de costumbre— ¿Por qué me traen ahora pan y agua?

—Has sufrido mucho, ya lo has dicho, necesitas comer algo bueno después de todo —la voz se hizo más calmada y reconfortante.

Sapphire no pudo evitar comer rápidamente y alegrarse un poco, después de tres días de comer sopa amarga y pan duro, aquel pan le sabía a gloria. Cuando terminó su comida, sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a la chica quién era.

—No puedes ser una guardia cualquiera —preguntó intrigada.

—No lo soy, simplemente quería comprobar si lo que mi hermano dijo era cierto —confesó con voz serena.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No tengo mucho tiempo que explicar —la chica se descubrió un poco, dejando ver su hermoso rostro blanco, pelo negro y ojos celestes—. Sólo te puedo decir que lo que él dijo sobre ti, era cierto.

—¡Eso quiere decir que tú...!

La chica le tapó la boca antes de que gritara su nombre —No grites, nos escucharán —. Seguido de eso, Sapphire guardo silencio. —Mi hermano siempre deseo que tú volvieras a la vida, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero tú eres realmente la reencarnación de su amada.

Sapphire no podía entenderlo, realmente en su vida pasada fue aquella chica tierna de la cual Gold le platicó. No era algo que pudiese asimilar. Ella siempre creyó que sería la que pondría fin al imperio que conquistó a su pueblo y mató a su familia. La idea de que sólo existía como la reencarnación de alguien, le dejaba un gran conflicto existencial.

—No puedo ser quien ustedes dicen, yo...

—Sapphire, nunca lo recordarás, y posiblemente mueras sin asimilarlo completamente —Crystal puso un rostro mucho más serio—, sólo quiero que sepas que lo que pase en las próximas horas, decidirá el futuro de mi hermano, el tuyo, el de Hoenn y Kalos... sólo piénsalo ¿quieres?

Sin dejarle replicar, las cadenas devolvieron a Sapphire a su posición original y Crystal tuvo que marcharse.

—El mi futuro, de Hoenn y de Kalos... —a pesar del dolor, Sapphire sólo se quedó pensando sobre el significado de esas palabras.

[…]

Gold finalmente apareció frente al senado, dispuesto a evitar que la única chica que había amado muriera otra vez. Con paso firme, el azabache subió las escaleras del senado y tomó rumbo hacia el trono, pero fue jalado por una misteriosa silueta hacia una habitación vacía, la misma desde la cual había ido al palacio de Green aquella noche de invierno.

Al ver al responsable de tal jalón, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba encontrarse; Crystal.

—¿Crys? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Unova ayudando a los nativos —preguntó confundido.

—En eso estaba, pero Arceus me llamó para ver en qué problemas has metido a los dioses —Crystal estaba sumamente molesta con las irresponsabilidad de su hermano—. ¿Por qué le diste tu amuleto a esa reina? Sabes lo que eso podría ocasionar.

—No me interesa, la tonta seguramente activará una deidad, su ambición corromperá el amuleto y la deidad la matará, es simple.

—Invocó a Groudon, y a alguien se le olvidó volver a dormir a Kyogre y llevar el prisma azul a la sala del origen.

Gold no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la cara, había olvidado dormir Kyogre, y jamás pensó que despertaría a Groudon, con esas dos deidades peleando, Hoenn tenía los días contados.

—Escucha, lo lamento, pero fue la última opción que tenía para rescatar a Lyra.

—Sapphire —Crystal quería que su hermano la tratase como quien era en realidad.

—Como sea —Gold se puso más serio—. No quiero volverla a perder como aquella vez.

Crystal conocía muy bien a su hermano, podía ser muy irresponsable e inmaduro, pero en el fondo, su corazón era muy determinado. Su rostro reflejaba verdadera preocupación por volver a perder a Lyra, y que no le importaría nada por tratar de salvarla, ni siquiera el castigo de Arceus.

—Gold... ¿estás consiente que lo que estás a punto de hacer no será bien visto por Arceus? Más cuando están los preparativos para la venida de Mew —preguntó con los brazos cruzados

—No me importa lo que diga Arceus, ya lo he desobedecido una y otra vez —suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—De acuerdo... —la chica suspiró y sacó de su pequeña bolsa de piel una esfera verde y se la dio al chico —X no aceptará con esos papeles la liberación de Sapphire, muéstrale la esfera y dile cómo salvar Hoenn para que la deje ir.

—Gracias... pero igual la pude haber sacado yo —riendo de manera habitual.

—Claro —Crystal arqueo los ojos—. Yo me encargaré de Blue, te veré mañana en el monte Corona para darte tu amuleto —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, se detuvo y miró a su hermano fijamente—. Ella es una buena chica sin ser Lyra, no lo arruines.

—No lo hare, chica súper seria —Gold le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente de la habitación para salvar a su amada, mientras que Crystal junto a la ayuda de su pokémon, Meloetta, desaparecieron para ir a por Blue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gold tuvo que enfrentar a algunos soldados para llegar hasta X, pero el emperador accedió a verlo después de oír que le traía noticias gratificantes. Él, junto a todo el senado llamó al forastero al centro del recinto, donde se analizaría su situación.

—Gold, forastero de Luminalia y enemigo número uno ¿a qué debemos esta visita? —preguntó X arrogantemente.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —el chico le lanzó la carta a uno de los senadores—En esta carta, la reina Blue certifica que todas las pruebas que se expusieron para tachar de traidora a Sapphire son falsas. Las lanzas son ajenas a ella. Sapphire usa magia Puntanevada pura, las lanzas del ejército de Hoenn son hechas con magia robada y proveniente de Hoenn.

El senado junto al emperador, analizaron el escrito, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba escrito era cierto. Sin embargo —y como había previsto Crystal—, todos se negaron a dejar en libertad a la guerrera.

—Puede que tus pruebas sean ciertas, sin embargo, el senado y un servidor mantendremos la condena contra Sapphire, el hecho de que seas el enemigo público número uno de Luminalia te hace sujeto de toda duda.

—De acuerdo, —suspiró enojado, sacando con la ayuda de Hoopa el orbe de esmeralda—. Este es el orbe de esmeralda, el objeto con el cual se puede invocar al dios de los cielos. Si liberan a Sapphire y le absuelven de todos los cargos, les entregaré este orbe.

El senado se vio nervioso ante la presencia de dicho artilugio divino y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Pero, el emperador se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no negociar con criminales. Frustrado, Gold abrió un portal enorme para que todo el senado viera el terrible caos que se acontecía en Hoenn, el cual dejó sorprendidos a todos —incluso al mismo Gold, pues no había visto la magnitud del incidente—.

—Creo que podemos negociar los términos —tanto X como el senado estaban a favor.

—Bien —Hoopa cerró el portal—. Harán exactamente esto; primero absolverán por escrito a Sapphire, después irán a la Cascada Meteoro y les pedirán a los nativos que les ayuden a invocar a, Apolo —poniéndose serio para evitar otra catástrofe—. Por el amor de Zeus, no sean tan estúpidos de querer manipular el poder de Apolo, sólo la gente de ese lugar sabe cómo lograrlo. Una vez calmado todo, tendrán vía libre para conquistar Hoenn. ¿Alguna duda?

Aunque algunos senadores se vieron agredidos, X y la mayoría aceptaron el trato, eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que es estúpido meterse con los dioses. Una vez cerrado el trato por escrito, unos guardias fueron a por Sapphire, mientras que el X y algunos soldados se dirigían a la Cascada Meteoro —con la ayuda de Hoopa— para poner fin a la pelea de Kyogre y Groudon.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente Sapphire era libre, la cual miraba incrédula a un Gold completamente feliz. Liberada de sus cadenas, el chico corrio y la abrazó fuertemente. De nueva cuenta, dentro de ella sintió ese sentimiento por querer abrazar al chico, el cual no dejó morir y le devolvió el abrazo.

—No esperaba que vinieras por mí —la chica dejó salir algunas lágrimas.

—No quiero volver a perderte —mirándola a los ojos—, sé que tal vez no recuerdes aquellos días, pero me gustaría conocerte algo mejor, aunque huelas tan mal.

—Tranquilo, casanova. —la chica le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza—. Huelo mal por estar tres días encerrada, tu encierro era mucho más bonito.

Ambos chicos rieron y se volvieron a abrazar, aunque Sapphire no podía corresponder a Gold como él quería, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía pasar tiempo con él, sentía perfectamente cómo el alma de Lyra le suplicaba estar con él, y aunque se sintiese incomoda por ello, decidió hacerle caso.

—¿No deberías ir a bañarte? Hueles peor que un Muk —bromeó Gold.

—Gracias por el consejo, capitán obvio —mostrándole la lengua—. Hoopa me llevará a un arroyo para bañarme... si te atreves a verme, patearé tus bolas ¿entendiste?

Gold rió y prometió no ver, mientras la chica se fue junto con Hoopa para poder bañarse y de paso comer algo. El azabache se sentía completamente realizado, sólo faltaba algo para que estuviera tranquilo, y era Blue y el problema de Hoenn.

[…]

Blue trató de mantenerse a salvo de los numerosos pokémon que la veían como una presa fácil, mientras observaba cómo su región era destruida por aquellas dos deidades. Finalmente se vio acorralada por tres Mightyena hambrientos, listos para degustar del sabor de su carne. Antes de recibir el golpe de gracia, una grácil melodía logró debilitar por completo a los tres pokémon. Cuando Blue buscó a su salvador, se encontró con un extraño pokémon humanoide con una entrenadora que se le hacía familiar.

—G-gracias —agradeció la débil Blue a su salvadora.

—Tú eres a quien llaman Blue, ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica mostrando su rostro y su ropa completamente extraña para ella.

—Sí...

—Soy Crystal, hermana de Gold y ángel de la creación —la chica se acercó a ella—. Mi hermano es bastante irresponsable, y gracias a él y a tu ambición de poder, has hecho todo este caos.

Antes de que Blue pronunciara otra palabra, Crystal le arrebató de las manos la Beta Stone y lo guardó en su bolsa de cuero. Mientras que Meloetta curó un poco a Blue.

—Sólo he venido por esto, es verdaderamente triste lo que el poder te ha hecho —Crystal se acercó a la orilla del acantilado para ver la pelea.

—Tú eres un ángel creador, tú puedes detener esta pelea con tu Beta Stone —Blue estaba desesperada porque eso terminara.

—Podría, pero no lo haré, alguien más se está encargando de ello —volteándola a ver.

—¿Quién?

—Tu rival, X.

Un rugido retumbo por toda la zona, mientras que, en el cielo, un gigantesco resplandor verde dio paso a la presencia del dios de los cielos, el cual en su forma más poderosa y con un potente Ascenso Draco, dejó fuera de combate a las dos deidades.

Blue sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, X la encontraría y la mataría de la forma más humillante posible. Aunque trató de pedirle ayuda a Crystal, ésta se negó y se retiró del lugar. —Nos vemos luego, megalómana —fue lo último que dijo mientras ella y Meloetta se marchaban en un remolino.

Blue estaba destrozada y desesperada, sabía que su fin estaba cerca y no aceptaría que X tuviera el honor de matarla. Se levantó y tomó un Ekans que estaba cerca y acerco sus colmillos a su brazo.

—Podrá que X domine a Hoenn, pero jamás logrará dominarme a mí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó que los dientes de Ekans penetraran su brazo y le inyectaran ese líquido letal, que lentamente le dejó debilitada y finalmente la dejó sin vida, de la manera más excéntrica que ella pudo haber pensado. El imperio de Hoenn había caído.

[…]

A la mañana siguiente del acontecimiento, todas las cosas comenzaron a volver a su normalidad. Kyogre y Groudon volvieron a su letargo, mientras que sus orbes se enviaron a un lugar remoto de Hoenn —por encargo de X— para que nadie pudiese tomarlos. La gente de la Cascada Meteoro llegó a buenos términos con Luminalia y aceptó la anexión a la república, ahora el imperio tenía conquistado a todo Hoenn y comenzarían los proyectos de luminilización de la región. La ciudad donde estaba Blue fue enterrada por los escombros de la pelea, mucha gente perdió la vida.

En cuanto a Gold y Sapphire, ambos se encontraban en la cima del Monte Corona, deslumbrándose por la hermosura de la región, mientras esperaban a Crystal con el amuleto. Sapphire sentía mucha nostalgia de ver su región, mientras que el azabache esbozaba una sonrisa por verla a ella y a Hoopa tan felices.

La escena se vio interrumpida cuando Crystal apareció con el amuleto de Gold, el cual estaba purificado y listo para usarse otra vez.

—Gracias, realmente lo echaba de menos —Gold volvió a ponérselo.

—Trata de no darse a una loca vez quieres —Crystal suspiró y miró a Sapphire— ¿Qué harás ahora, Sapphire?

—A decir verdad, no lo sé —la chica suspiro y miró al sur—, después de todo esto, sólo quiero alejarme un poco de todo lo que involucra el ejército, aunque me siento impotente por no poder vengarlos.

Un momento de silencio se presentó entre los tres. Sapphire sólo ayudó a Luminalia para vengar a su pueblo, y a sus padres, los que murieron por el ejército. Ahora ella no se sentía segura de nada, y haciendo caso de sus impulsos, decidió acompañar a Gold.

—Ya lo veo... —Crystal miró a su hermano, el cual tenía una expresión que le daba a entender su plan—. Sabes que eso es muy irresponsable, pero... ya estás grande para cuidarte solo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —le sonrió.

—Bueno, debo irme, quiero ver el progreso de —mirando de reojo a Sapphire—, ellos. Además de que Arceus está ocupado con Mew —su pokémon se acercó a ella—, cuídense y ten cuidado con mi hermano, hace más locuras de las que crees.

Crystal se despidió de los dos y desapareció del lugar con la ayuda de Meloetta, dejando a Gold y a Sapphire solos en la cima.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sapphire a su amigo.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero creo que será mejor cerrar el ciclo... Hoopa.

Hoopa sonrió y lanzó su anillo, pero el portal que abrió fue diferente a los demás; del aro salían rayos oscuros, sólo se podía ver un morado oscuro en el anillo y el aire era mucho más frío. Con algo de miedo, Sapphire cruzó el portal, encontrándose con la peor pesadilla de cualquier mortal; el inframundo.

Frente a ella y Gold, se alzaba el último lugar de los muertos; un mundo lleno de incoherencias y cosas de cabeza, donde el tiempo no fluye y todo es sombrío. En medio de la brutal oscuridad, se materializó un hombre de aspecto horripilante con un casco de hierro en forma de demonio.

—¿Quién osa entrar al mundo del poderoso Giratina? —con una voz ronca, el extraño sujeto habló con ellos.

—Hades, no tienes que comportarte tan hostil con nosotros —Gold se acercó con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Sólo quiero hablar con Giratina y pedirle un favor.

—Ángel de la destrucción, sabes las reglas —advirtió de manera seca.

—Pero tengo el amuleto, dan igual las reglas —riendo sarcásticamente.

El hombre suspiró y se retiró del lugar para llamar a Giratina. Sapphire le pidió una explicación de quién era ese extraño sujeto. —Se llama Hadas, es un viejo curandero del otro lado del mundo que le ofreció su alma a Giratina para que le devolviera a su hija. Después de casi mil años, Giratina no le ha cumplido, los dioses son más crueles con las peticiones de los humanos —le explicó mientras Giratina se hacía presente.

Tocando su Beta Stone, Gold le ordenó al dios de inframundo la petición que rompía todas las reglas; la cual tuvo que aceptar inevitablemente. Frente a los dos chicos, un hombre de aspecto robusto y una mujer aparecieron frente a ellos, lo cual puso a Sapphire en shock por un momento. Eran las dos personas que más amó, sus padres.

Sin perder tiempo, Sapphire abrazó a sus padres, con el rostro llena de lágrimas al poder verlos de nuevo. Sus padres también lloraron de felicidad al poder ver a su hijita.

—Los he extrañado tanto —dijo la guerrera entre lágrimas.

—Y nosotros a ti, hija. —su padre la reconfortó—. Hemos visto tu progreso desde acá, te has vuelto sumamente fuerte.

—Todo gracias a ustedes —los miró—. Sin embargo, no podré cumplir mi promesa de vengarlos.

—No te preocupes, hija mía —su madre acarició su rostro—. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para nosotros en este lugar.

—No necesitamos que nos vengues, tú ya eres la mejor guerrera del mundo, nos llenas de orgullo —el padre abrazó a su hija—. Es hora de que vivas tu vida sin ese estrés que te consume.

—G-gracias —devolviéndole el abrazo a los dos y besándolos en la mejilla—. Los amo a ambos.

La escena tan dramática se vio cortada con la lenta evaporación de los cuerpos de la pareja, la cual Sapphire quiso evitar.

—No quiero que me dejen sola otra vez... padre, madre, quédense conmigo —abrazándolos fuerte.

—Siempre estamos contigo hija mía, es hora de que vivas tu propia historia sin toda esa venganza que te consumía.

—Tú eres nuestro orgullo, sé feliz, jamás estarás sola.

Entre llantos, los cuerpos finalmente se desvanecieron, dejando a una Sapphire llorando como una niña pequeña, una niña que realmente quería a sus padres, algo que cautivó a Gold y le hizo pensar en su propio pasado, en su propia madre, la cual no había visto en siglos y, honestamente, no quería volver a ver.

—Gold —la guerrera lo miró de frente—, gracias por todo.

—No tienes que agradecerme...

Gold sintió el reconfortante abrazo de Sapphire, sintiendo el mismo calor de cuando abrazaba a Lyra, lo cual lo llenó de felicidad.

Con todo hecho, ambos salieron del inframundo y prepararon un portal completamente nuevo, a una locación desconocida.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó una Sapphire alegre y con el corazón limpio.

—A un lugar fuera del mismo universo —Gold le sonrió y se acercaron al portal—. Si quieres saber un poco de lo que pasará, el imperio caerá en cuatrocientos cincuenta años, por culpa de un emperador idiota y de un gran líder... puntanevado.

Aunque Sapphire le gustó escuchar eso, sólo le importaba ir con Gold a aquel lugar lejano. Finalmente su corazón estaba tranquilo, y era hora de encontrarse a ella misma, reflexionar todo lo que había pasado y —¿por qué no?— tratar de darle una oportunidad a Gold.

Por su parte, el ángel sabía perfectamente cuál era el castigo que Arceus le impuso; al ser inmortal, vería con impotencia cómo Sapphire moriría. Pero no le importaba, el simplemente quería volver a sentir esos buenos ratos, volver a sentir esas caricias, volver a ser feliz.


	4. Arco: La hija del sol Capitulo 1

_**Arco: La hija del Sol (Basado en la película "Enredados")**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Inframundo**_

La Sinnoh medieval era mucho más fría que la actual, la actividad industrial no existía y el clima en toda la tierra era más bajo, pero era en esta región donde se sentía más.

Luego de la caída del imperio Luminalio del oeste, la mayor parte de Sinnoh se vio fragmentado en pequeños pueblos que, lentamente, se fueron uniendo para formar un reino prospero y austero; el reino de Jubileo.

La mayor parte de actividades económicas eran las mineras; extracción de oro, plata, bronce, platino, hierro y carbón eran los minerales que le traían grandes beneficios económicos al reino, la mayor parte eran extraídos de minas al sureste y del Monte Corona.

Pero el Monte Corona no era simplemente un lugar de minería. En su punto más alto se encontraba el mayor altar a las deidades supremas; Dialga, dios del tiempo, Palkia, dios de las dimensiones, Giratina, amo del infierno y Arceus, el dios creador de todo.

Era un templo antiguo y de abundante color blanco al estar hecho de cuarzo, con pasillos completamente brillosos y pilares que sostenían un inmenso techo que relataba las historias de todos los dioses que crearon el cosmos, el templo recibía el nombre de "Columna Lanza".

En el lugar se hacían ofrendas a los dioses; a Dialga se le ofrecían metales de guerra como hierro y cobre, a Palkia gemas como esmeraldas o rubíes, a Arceus metales más preciosos como oro, plata y platino, y finalmente, a Giratina se le ofrecía sacrificios humanos, los cuales consistían en echar a criminales al portal natural que conectaba este mundo con el inframundo, y este día se le ofrecería otro sacrificio.

Un siervo real, un chico que cometió el crimen de robar la corona de la princesa perdida y ahora su castigo era ser exiliado al inframundo, donde el poderoso Giratina decidiría su destino.

El pobre chico de pantalón azul y camisa roja yacía en medio de la blanca sala de Giratina, rodeado de diez guardias reales con su característico peto con el logo de un Garchomp, dos sacerdotes con túnicas de color café y un juez frente suyo que escribía todo lo que acontecía y aseguraba que la ejecución se diera como corresponde.

—Diamond de Jubileo, siervo del rey Helios y la reina Ceres, este día se ejecutará tu sentencia por el robo de la corona, siendo el glorioso dios Giratina quien decida cuál será tu destino —exclamó el juez de grandes ropas blancas, mientras anotaba los últimos acontecimientos en su libro.

Diamond no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar, sólo estaba concentrado en que estaba a punto de morir por un crimen que él no cometió, y lo peor de todo; no tenía forma de probarlo. Solo podía ver con impotencia a los guardias de los que alguna vez formó parte y el gran ojo de oro frente suyo, que era la puerta al inframundo.

—Antes de proceder con la ejecución, el rey ha tenido un último acto de misericordia, y como pago de todos tus años de servicio, se te hará entrega de un escudo de plata y una espada de bronce.

Diamond se vio altamente sorprendido cuando un guardia se acercó y le hizo entrega de la espada y el escudo, lo cual al menos le daría la oportunidad de defenderse de los demonios del inframundo, aunque él sabía que esto sólo le daría más tiempo.

Tomó las armas y una lágrima salió de su ojo y se combinó con su sudor. —Yo no lo hice —pensó mientras dos guardias tiraban de las palancas que levantaban el ojo de oro y dejaban ver el portal al infierno, un espantoso agujero en la pared, del cual sólo se podía ver un espantoso negro profundo y algunas partículas oscuras saliendo de él.

—Oh, glorioso Giratina, dios del inframundo, amo de las tinieblas y señor de los demonios, te ofrecemos el alma de este sucio ladrón para que sacies tu sed y llenes de prosperidad el gran reino de Jubileo —los sacerdotes terminaron la oración y cerraron sus libros—. Échenlo.

Al terminar esas crudas palabras, dos guardias tomaron a Diamond de los brazos y lo jalaron hacia el portal. Diamond no puso mucha resistencia, aunque tenía un escudo y una espada, eran muchos guardias y además sabía que, si accedía de manera pacífica, tal vez Giratina se apiadaría de él.

—¡Larga vida al rey y la reina! —fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de ser lanzado al portal, para posteriormente cerrar el portal con el gran ojo de oro.

Diamond cayó en una plataforma de tierra, dejando caer sus armas y poniéndose en posición fetal, víctima del miedo y la angustia de estar en el mundo de los muertos, cerró sus ojos y rezó en el inmenso silencio del lugar.

—Oh, gran Giratina, apiádate del alma de este pobre siervo que fue castigado injustamente por un crimen que no cometió —tomando con fuerza el collar que la reina le había dado.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un perturbador silencio, que lentamente calmó el estado del joven, comenzó a levantarse lentamente y una vez de levantarse y tragar saliva, abrió lentamente los ojos.

La visión del inframundo que tenían todos era la de un mundo completamente oscuro, de cielos oscurecidos, lava y fuego por todas partes, demonios y almas vagando por cualquier rincón y millares de cosas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre.

En cambio, Diamond pudo observar un lugar mucho más tranquilo, silencioso e iluminado, con el cielo de color morado claro, pequeños estanques de agua y cascadas que se vertían de abajo a arriba, montículos de tierra con hierba morada flotando en la nada y volteados en un ángulo de noventa grados, casas completamente distorsionadas y, para dar la cereza sobre el pastel, algunas flores amarillas creciendo en los estanques de agua.

—¿Este acaso es el inframundo? —se preguntó incrédulo, tomando su espada y su escudo.

Entonces se percató de que sus armas eran mucho más ligeras e incluso él mismo lo era, por lo que intentó saltar al montículo más cercano que tenía tomando impulso y, sorpresivamente, lo logró sin problemas, por lo que siguió hasta llegar a un estanque de agua, mojó su cara y se percató cómo su reflejo se distorsionaba aun estando el agua completamente quieta.

—El inframundo es completamente distinto a como me lo contaron, puede que tenga una oportunidad de salir de este lugar. —volteó a ver a su alrededor alguna forma de salir de aquel mundo, hasta detenerse a lo que parecía ser lo que dotaba de luz a ese lugar—. A falta de un camino, creo que seguiré al sol del inframundo.

Y como un bicho se acerca a un foco, Diamond se dirigió hacia aquel resplandor del horizonte, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida y no encontrase con Giratina.

[…]

Si había algo que Platinum odiaba de su padre, era que la dejara sola la mayor parte del tiempo por hacer los favores que Giratina le encomendaba, desde que cumplió los quince años y su padre no le celebró su cumpleaños por estar ocupado con el dios, le guardaba un gran odio a Giratina.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo los libros de los humanos que su padre le traía, escribiendo sus propias obras acerca del inframundo (al cual llamaba "Mundo Distorsión") y cepillando su largo cabello dorado de doce metros, responsable de darle la luz al inframundo.

Este día en particular era especial, se aproximaba la fecha en que el reino de Jubileo lanzaba Drifblims y Drifloons con velas al cielo, y ella todos los años lo apreciaba desde la burbuja de conexión que tenía en su habitación.

Ella amaba ese espectáculo y todos los años le pedía a su padre que la llevara a verlo, pero este siempre se negaba alegando que los humanos son muy peligrosos, pues ellos tratarían de llevársela y hacer toda clase de atrocidades con ella y su cabello y que el día que demostrara que puede defenderse de ellos, él aceptaría a llevarla.

—Otro año más sin poder ver el espectáculo. —suspiró peinando su fino cabello y mirando su burbuja— Los humanos no son tan peligroso, la mayoría suelen ser bastante estúpidos.

Platinum miraba con aburrimiento su burbuja que enfocaba el reino de Jubileo en toda su gloria, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de que su padre accediera a llevarla, sin percatarse de que éste llegó por la ventana.

—¿Qué hace la princesa del inframundo mirando la inmundicia del mundo humano? —preguntó un hombre muy alto con ropas negras rotas y un casco de hierro con dos cuernos y con unas rejillas en la parte inferior de las cuales salía solamente humo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así, padre —respondió molesta, levantándose y acomodando su largo vestido rosa—, ¿Ya terminaste los encargos que te dio Giratina?

—Vamos, no te molestes, sólo es para que te sientas mejor —el hombre le mostró una bolsa llena—. Traje libros de la biblioteca del reino de Trigal, algunas bayas del reino de la costa y algo de comida.

—¿No pudiste traerme uno de esos famosos pasteles del reino de Jubileo? —preguntó de manera seca, ignorando todo lo que su padre le había traído.

Los pastelillos y toda comida blanda y poco densa se arruinaban al acercarse a la torre, ella lo sabía pero quería usarlo para molestar a su padre y tratar de cansarlo para que la dejara salir, además de que también quería uno.

El simplemente le contestó lo obvio y ella trató de chantajearlo para que la dejase salir. —Estoy harta de estar encerrada en este maldito lugar leyendo los mismos libros, escribiendo las misma cosas y mirando lo mismo de todos los malditos días —fue su reclamo lo cual simplemente enojó mucho a su padre y la mando a callar.

—Escúchame muy bien, no te dejaré salir de este lugar, los humanos son seres repugnantes y peligrosos, si sales ellos sólo te contaminarían y destrozarían, lo hago por tu bien, ellos no saben cuidar cosas y las destruyen.

—Lo dice el siervo de Giratina y encargado de matar a todo ser humano que entra aquí —recordándole el sinnúmero de humanos que mató.

El hombre se enfureció más al quedarse sin argumentos y trató de pegarle para desquitar su ira, pero Platinum se defendió cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos dejando salir un gran resplandor cegador, que, a pesar de tener el casco, el hombre retrocedió y se cubrió con una mano hasta que la niña se detuvo.

—Olvídalo, tengo que ir a juzgar a otro humano que entró, quiero la cena preparada para cuando vuelva —concluyó su padre lanzándose al vacío desde la habitación.

Platinum simplemente se quedó callada y molesta mirando su burbuja, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, le dolía pelear con su padre, pero el precio de la libertad no era barato ni fácil.

[…]

Mientras Diamond andaba entre montículo y montículo, finalmente pudo ver algo a lo lejos, una torre completamente negra de donde nacía el gran resplandor que iluminaba todo el inframundo, lo que lo llenó de fe y decidió descansar un rato sentándose en una roca.

—Estoy cerca de esa gran torre —el chico clavó su espada en el piso y suspiró—. Espero encontrar una salida pronto.

Tomando su collar de oro en forma del planeta Saturno, recordó todos aquellos momentos que pasó en el reino siendo un siervo del rey y la reina los cuales lo apreciaban infinitamente, tanto así que la reina le regaló ese collar en su último cumpleaños, el cual era muy parecido al collar de Júpiter que tenía su hija cuando fue robada por el siervo de las tinieblas.

—Qué tenemos aquí —una voz gruesa y tosca se escuchó a la espalda de Diamond.

El joven se volteó rápidamente y tomó su espada, sólo para toparse con el gran siervo de Giratina, Hades, quien al verlo lanzó su armamento y se arrodilló. —Oh, gran Hades, siervo de él dios del inframundo, te pido tengas piedad de mi alma.

—No es a mí quien debes rezar, niño —Hades tomó a Diamond del cuello y lo levantó tratando de ahorcarlo, esa era su forma de juzgar si el alma era realmente merecedora de tal castigo.

A pesar de tratar de defenderse, Diamond finalmente se desmayó por falta de oxígeno, momento en el cual Hades pudo ver en su alma todo lo que había pasado.

—Fuiste condenado por robar la corona de la princesa perdida, pero realmente sólo fue una trampa para deshacerte de ti, es triste... pero tu alma aún no pertenece a este lugar  
—Hades lo soltó y al momento de caer al suelo el joven se despertó.

—Gra-gracias señor Hades —respondió recuperando el aliento.

—Aún no cantes victoria, si quieres salir de aquí debes ir al juzgado de los dioses sabios, ellos te guiarán a la salida si eres digno —Hades le dio la espalda y suspiró molesto—. Es una lástima que tu alma no pueda ser tomada por Giratina.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, Hades se desvaneció, dejando a Diamond confundido. Los dioses sabios eran conocidos por ser los mejores jueces, conocía sus templos en el mundo de arriba, pero no sabía dónde estaba su templo en el inframundo, por lo que no sabía dónde buscar en primer lugar.

—¿Y ahora a donde iré? Estoy en el infierno, completamente solo y perdido —levantándose del suelo y escuchando los rugidos de su estómago—. Aparte de que no he comido nada.

Cuando parecía que las cosas no mejorarían, un poco de humo salió de la gran torre iluminada, lo que indicaba que alguien o algo estaba cocinando algo y, ante el hambre, Diamond decidió ir a dar una visita a la torre y pedir o comprar comida, si había algo que le quitara el sentido de supervivencia a Diamond, era la comida.

[…]

Platinum podría ser muy bella y muy lista, pero cuando tenía que cocinar era un completo desastre. No sabía los tiempos de cocción, olvidaba poner alguno ingredientes o los ponía de más, su cabello se enredaba con algunos utensilios gracias a que en algunas zonas de su habitación las cosas flotaban y en general todo lo que cocinaba apenas llegaba a lo comestible, pero con un sabor muy extraño.

—¿Por qué demonios estas estúpidas bayas no se fríen? Ya llevan casi una hora en la sartén —preguntó rabiosa mientras movía de un lado a otro unas bayas Pomaro.

Si había algo del inframundo que ella nunca pudo dominar, fue la distorsión continúa del tiempo. Mientras que en la mayor parte de casa el tiempo era de un segundo cada un segundo terrestre, en donde ella cocinaba el tiempo era de un segundo cada un minuto terrestre, por lo que realmente las bayas sólo habían estado dorándose 57 segundos y con aceite a temperatura media.

—Estúpidas bayas —Platinum se resignó a cocinar las bayas y tiró el sartén al suelo —. Haré emparedados de bayas Oran y después me iré a dormir.

Platinum realmente odiaba cocinar, la mayor parte del tiempo hacia emparedados o comía las bayas directamente, la única teoría que tenía para explicar por qué cocinaba tan mal y no salía como en los libros de cocina, era que en este mundo los ingredientes no se fundían o algo.

Lo que no sabía era que, al momento de ir al ático de la torre, un humano había logrado llegar a la torre y empezaba a subirla gracias a los montículos de tierra flotantes. Permaneció ignorante del humano hasta que escuchó cómo alguien entró por la ventana, aunque igual creyó que era su padre.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien? —preguntó incauto el joven.

Platinum se asustó al escuchar la voz de un desconocido en su torre y se golpeó en la frente al recordar que quitó el campo mágico que protege la torre. Después de todo, ella aprendió algo de magia de su padre.

—Mi nombre es Diamond de Jubileo, sólo vengo por un poco de comida y me iré —el joven se acercó a la mesa y encontró bayas Sidra.

Platinum estaba aterrorizada, un humano había llegado a su torre y al escuchar que el sonido del metal en el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba armado.

Sin embargo, se le ocurrió lo que en su momento parecía la mejor opción: matar al humano y mostrárselo a su padre como muestra de que podía defenderse de ellos, decidida y con sus piernas temblando, bajo lentamente del ático y se acercó a la cocina.

—Sólo tomaré siete bayas para el camino, espero no cause ninguna molestia —sin aguantar el hambre, Diamond se sentó y comió una de ellas.

Platinum decidió aprovechar la oportunidad al ver al presunto caballero comiendo las bayas, ella tenía cierto control de su cabello gracias a las características del inframundo y con un movimiento grácil y silencioso de su cabello, tomó la espada del chico que estaba inclinada lejos de él.

Se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para dar un golpe certero, levantó la espada y atacó, pero olvidó que había un espejo que estaba en la mesa el cual previó a Diamond del ataque y le permitió esquivar y rodar para tomar su escudo.

—¡Wow espera! —gritó Diamond al ver a la chica altamente nerviosa con su espada.

—¡Tú serás mi boleto de escape! —gritó determinada.

Platinum comenzó a atacar de forma totalmente aleatoria. Cada golpe Diamond lo esquivaba, era una chica que no sabía nada de combate contra un chico que había formado parte del ejercito real, aunque no fuese el mejor en lo absoluto, sabía lo suficiente como para esquivar cada ataque y, en un movimiento rápido, arrebatarle la espada a la chica.

—¿¡Qué clase de chica eres tú!? —gritó Diamond en posición de ataque con su espada recuperada.

Platinum se vio acorralada por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió un plan para intimidarlo y poder capturarlo. —¡Soy la princesa del inframundo! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras sus ojos produjeron de nuevo ese resplandor cegador, el cual hizo retroceder al chico y cubrirse con el escudo, momento perfecto para que el cabello de Platinum rodeara el cuello del chico y lo levantara en el aire, dejando caer así su espada y su escudo.

Diamond trató de librarse del agarre, pero el largo cabello de la chica era lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le acabase de poco a poco el oxígeno. Platinum sólo podía ver su victoria y siguió apretando, hasta que pudo ver el collar de Saturno que tenía el chico. Al verlo, la chica lo soltó y quitó collar con su pelo para poder verlo.

—Van dos veces que intentar ahorcarme —entre tosido y tosido, notó que su collar se había ido—. Devuélveme el collar.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó intrigada mientras sostenía el collar entre sus manos.

—No te concierne, devuélveme...

Antes de terminar, el cabello de la chica tomó a Diamond por los pies para inmovilizarlo, por lo que él no tuvo más remedio que acceder a contarle la historia del collar, que le fue entregado en su cumpleaños por la reina.

Platinum entonces caminó hacia su mesa y sacó su collar, el cual era un collar plateado del planeta más grande; Júpiter.

—Tienen el mismo acabado, eso quiere decir que tú eres del reino de Jubileo —dejando ir a Diamond, éste estaba más preocupado por recuperar su collar que por las conjeturas obvias de la chica.

—Pensé que mi nombre lo dejaba claro —quitándole el collar de las manos—. Ahora dime ¿quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre no te concierne sucio humano —respondió de manera agresiva.

Diamond sólo suspiró al escuchar las provocaciones de la chica, se giró para tomar sus armas, las bayas y se puso su collar. —Escucha, sólo quiero salir de este lugar, el señor Hades me dijo que debía ir al templo de los dioses sabios y...

—¿Te encontraste con mi pa...? quiero decir, ¿Hades te perdonó la vida? —Platinum estaba sorprendida de aquel dato.

Diamond sólo rió internamente y movió su cabeza afirmativamente, era obvio que le perdonó la vida. Sin embargo, Diamond no era conocedor de que sólo cinco personas en toda la historia habían sido perdonadas y todas habían muerto en el inframundo por no encontrar la salida.

Platinum vio entonces la oportunidad de su vida, tenía una posibilidad de salir. El chico era del reino de Jubileo y los tres sabios le concederían la salida del inframundo, si lograba convencerlo de que la llevara al reino de Jubileo, finalmente podría ver ese evento que tanto esperaba.

—Escúchame humano —Diamond se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica—. Todos lo que llegan a este lugar mueren gracias a Giratina o porque se pierden —la chica esta nerviosa, pero determinada—. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de encontrar el templo de los dioses, pero a cambio, tú serás mi guía y guardaespaldas en el mundo de los humanos y me llevaras al reino de Jubileo ¿qué te parece mi oferta?

Diamond lo pensó un poco, miró a la ventana para encontrarse con un mundo que no conocía, y sabiendo que esa era su única forma de salir, esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó ante ella.

—Oh, gran princesa del inframundo, sería un honor para mí ser su guía y guardaespaldas, acepto gustoso su oferta.

Platinum se sonrojó muy levemente y se sorprendió, jamás alguien le había hecho una reverencia y no creyó que fuera tan fácil de convencer, seguramente era un humano bastante torpe y manipulable. Con una sonrisa pícara dijo —Perfecto, saldremos ahora mismo de aquí, que el viaje que nos aguarda será complicado.

Y sin miedo a nada e ignorando completamente todo lo que le había dicho su padre, y a él mismo, tomó una bolsa con algunos mapas, bastante comida y agua y ambos chicos salieron de la torre, ignorantes de las cosas que les esperaban.

 **N/A: Como todos sabemos, el "inframundo" es un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio no tiene sentido, y como ni en el anime ni en el manga se establecen sus reglas, podríamos decir que casi cualquier cosa relacionada con la gravedad y el tiempo es posible, solo para aclarar dudas. La historia de Enredados no tiene una fecha definida, en la película apareces Vikingos cuando esto son anteriores a la aparición de los reinos europeos, por lo que la fecha está un poco ubicada entre 1200 y 1300.**


	5. Arco: La hija del sol Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II**

 _Imperio Iris_

Ya habían pasado de seis horas terrestres desde que Diamond y Platinum habían salido de la torre en busca del templo de los sabios, pero para ellos sólo había pasado una patética hora.

Para poder llegar al templo tenían que cruzar la "Senda del Pasado" (nombre puesto por Platinum), en la cual el tiempo era mucho más lento y la gravedad tres veces más ligera a la terrestre. Diamond fue el que más problemas tuvo, al salir varias veces disparado por la poca gravedad y siendo salvado por el sedoso cabello de la princesa. Él se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo viendo el cabello de la chica, asombrado por su gran tamaño, poder y belleza, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la chica, pero no le ponía demasiada atención al estar mirando el mapa que ella misma fabricó para salir de ese lugar. Una vez fuera de la senda, lo siguiente era el "Camino de la justicia", un corto camino de apenas cincuenta metros pero que lucía como un corredor casi infinito, todo fruto de la distorsión temporal.

—Sabes humano, es un poco incómodo que mires mi cabello por tanto tiempo —la chica guardó su mapa en su bolsa de mano.

—Disculpe princesa —inclinó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento—. Es sólo que nunca en mi vida había visto un cabello tan largo, brillante y bonito.

—Bueno, es natural que te asombres por ello, pero me gustaría que dejaras de mirarlo tanto —tratando de disimular su leve sonrojo—. Es algo raro.

Diamond prometió respetar eso y le pidió que le explicara el origen de tal cabellera, pero ella simplemente le dijo que su pelo no era de origen mortal.

—Humano, me gustaría que me explicaras ahora qué haces en este lugar —preguntó con un ligero interés por saber la historia de su acompañante.

—Bueno, es una historia larga —dijo mientras comenzaba a contar todo lo que paso para que él llegara a ser exiliado.

Diamond fue uno de los mejores siervos que el reino pudo haber tenido. Servicial y honorable eran los adjetivos que los reyes le adjudicaban. Sin embargo, alguien había robado la corona de la princesa perdida y la colocó en la habitación del chico y en una inspección la encontraron, por lo que fue encarcelado, enjuiciado y posteriormente, castigado con el exilio al Inframundo. Sin pruebas para probar su inocencia, el chico terminó en las garras de este mundo caótico.

—Los humanos sí son egoístas después de todo —pensó para sus adentros mientras le respondía al chico fingiendo desinterés. Suspiró y miró al horizonte para finalmente toparse con lo que estaban buscando. —Hemos llegado, bienvenido al templo de los sabios.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el grandioso templo de los sabios en el Inframundo; una plataforma flotante en forma triangular con muchos más triángulos y círculos en su interior, unas cadenas flotantes alrededor del pilar y finalmente las estatuas de los tres dioses sabios; Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit, encargados de juzgar las almas mucho antes que Hades existiese.

—Escúchame bien, tienes que ponerte en el pilar central y el juicio empezará —Platinum se acercó a las gigantescas cadenas y se sentó en ellas.

—No debería ser difícil llegar hasta ahí —suspirando, subió a las cadenas con algo de facilidad y comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hasta finalmente saltar a la plataforma.

Cuando el chico pisó la plataforma, las tres estatuas movieron su cabeza hacia el chico mientras sus gemas de la frente se iluminaron; el juicio había comenzado.

Una estela salió de la gema de Mesprit directo al chico, mientras una voz masculina habló.

—Bienvenido a tu último juicio mortal, espero que estés preparado para saber tu destino— las tres gemas iluminaron a Diamond para analizarlo. —Uxie te considera un humano digno de la salvación, Azelf no te ve a la altura de la situación, por lo que me toca a mí, Mesprit, decidir tu destino.

Un silencio incómodo llenó a los dos chicos con algo de pánico hasta que la voz volvió.

—Diamond de Jubileo, esta corte ha dictado que tu destino no es el terminar como un siervo traicionado por un guerrero cobarde, el Inframundo aún no está listo para recibirte, pasa por el portal y cumple con tu destino, que Arceus te acompañe —al terminar, las estatuas volvieron a su lugar y un portal nuevo se abrió en el centro de la plataforma.

Platinum muy emocionada saltó hacia la plataforma y se acercó al chico, que veía incrédulo el portal que le llevaría a casa después de la odisea que había pasado en el Inframundo.

—Lo has logrado humano —Platinum se emocionó al ver el portal y saber que finalmente saldría de ese lugar.

—Sí, princesa —miró a su alrededor—. Sin embargo ¿Qué pasara con el Inframundo si usted se marcha?

Platinum no había contemplado eso, el Inframundo era iluminado gracias a ella, pero al marcharse, éste volvería a caer en la oscuridad y su padre se enteraría del engaño. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo las consecuencias y le dijo que no debería preocuparse. Diamond tomó de la mano a la chica y ambos saltaron hacia el portal, hasta que el último mechón de su cabello cruzó el portal y éste se cerró.

Justamente lo que ella había pronosticado ocurrió. Una inmensa onda de oscuridad empezó a inundar el Inframundo, devolviéndole el color morado oscuro al cielo y matando a todas las plantas. Toda la oscuridad que había sido desplazada por la chica estaba libre y reclamó el Inframundo como suyo, expandiéndose a una velocidad increíble que alcanzó al siervo del Inframundo, quien apenas se disponía a llegar a la torre con más regalos para su hija. Aterrado por lo que le pudiese haber pasado, llegó a la torre que se encontraba vacía, su hija había logrado salir del Inframundo y al cuestionarse cómo lo había hecho, recordó al torpe muchacho que había juzgado hace unas horas.

—¡Te maldigo estúpido mocoso de mierda! —gritó y lanzó furiosamente los regalos al piso, mientras veía con impotencia cómo la oscuridad volvía a apoderarse del infierno.

Hades salió de la torre y observó cómo el Inframundo volvía a su estado original; todas las flores se habían convertido en polvo, algunos estanques de aguas eran completamente negros como el petróleo y en el horizonte sólo se veía una enorme nube negra que dejaba muerte y oscuridad a su paso. Finalmente, el Inframundo había recobrado su estado original. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Una sombra se abalanzó sobre el siervo y lo traspasó por el estómago, haciéndolo caer en picada al suelo de la torre.

—Oh, gran Giratina, perdona el descuido de tu estúpido discípulo —pidió piedad mientras trataba de levantarse para ver de frente al dios, acción que fue interrumpida por un tentáculo negro con puta roja que atravesó su estómago y lo levantó, quedando cara a cara con el soberano rey del Inframundo, Giratina.

Giratina rugió de manera rabiosa y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su pobre siervo. Él siempre quiso que el Inframundo se pareciese al mundo real, y el día en que Hades raptó a la niña y las sombras se alejaron, sentía que estaba a punto de lograrlo. No podía perdonar que su estúpido siervo la haya dejado escapar, sobre todo de una manera tan estúpida como no saber que ella manejaba algo de magia.

—Señor Giratina, realmente estoy avergonzado de ser tan estúpido, déjeme recuperar a la niña y recuperar la belleza de este lugar.

Giratina sacó su ala del hombre (la cual no dejó ningún tipo de marca al ser un ataque fantasmal) y le dio la oportunidad de reparar su error, pero si fallaba, el castigo sería mucho peor; le quitaría todos los poderes mágicos que alguna vez le brindó, lo desterraría del Inframundo y para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel, no cumpliría la promesa por la cual Hades ofreció sus servicios al pokémon.

Giratina volvió a convertirse en una sombra y se fue del lugar, dejando a un Hades débil y enojado, lleno con un único sentimiento; venganza.

—Diamond de Jubileo, te encontraré, recuperaré a mi preciosa Platinum y... ¡te mataré de la peor manera posible y usaré tu estúpida cabeza como trofeo, mataré a todo lo que amas! —gritó enrabiado mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras, poniendo rumbo fijo al reino de Jubileo, los humanos sentirían la ira del siervo del Inframundo.

[…]

Ignorantes del caos que habían causado, Diamond y Platinum habían salido del portal y cayeron en un bosque desconocido para los dos. El portal lentamente se cerró y ambos chicos se pusieron de pie.

—Finalmente —suspiró aliviada mientras apreciaba con éxtasis los arboles —¡Estoy en el mundo normal! —gritó llena de energía.

—¡Princesa, su cabello! —gritó el joven al ver el cabello de la chica.

Platinum miró su largo cabello y se asustó al verlo cambiar de color. Una onda rojiza nacida de las puntas de su pelo lo recorría mientras dejaba a su paso un color negro profundo en su cabello. Platinum trató de evitarlo, pero la onda convirtió su hermoso color dorado, en uno de color negro profundo y oscuro.

Platinum no podía explicarse el porqué de su cambio de color, pero comprobó que sus poderes seguían intactos al emitir su poderoso resplandor. Confundida, miro al cielo y se encontró la hermosa estrella que iluminaba el planeta e intuyó que tal vez el hecho de haber luz en este mundo y entrar en contacto con el brillo de su pelo se contrarrestaba y se volvía oscuro al emitir menos luz, era lo más lógico que pudo pensar en ese momento.

—¿Entonces el Sol contrarresta el brillo de tu pelo y por eso cambia de color? —preguntó ingenuo mientras tomaba sus armas.

—Así parece, pero afortunadamente mis poderes se mantien...

Antes de terminar de hablar, unos misteriosos pasos se escucharon por el norte. Diamond empuñó su espada buscando a algún fugitivo y Platinum se asustó lo suficiente como para esconderse detrás del caballero. Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por un hacha de guerra que voló hacia los chicos y que (con mucha suerte) el chico detuvo con su escudo. Sin embargo, el hacha lo atravesó e hirió su mano izquierda, dejando caer su escudo e hincándose por el dolor.

—¡Diamond! —gritó Platinum aterrada al ver la mano sangrante del chico.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, Baltazar —un hombre alto y con un yelmo alargado apareció de los árboles y se acercó—. Un sucio occidental y una bella mujer de cabello gigante.

—¿Cuánto nos pagarán en Trigal por un esclavo sin mano y una mujer hermosa? —preguntó un segundo hombre gordo que apareció con las mismas vestimentas y una hacha verde.

Los dos hombres eran parte del imperio plateado, un imperio que se hacía con el poder de todo el oriente del planeta y eran conocidos por ser barbaros y salvajes en los combates. Diamond y Platinum tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con estos dos miembros del ejército con una de sus armas más poderosas, el hacha de combate con filo de esmeralda, un arma que atravesaba la mayor parte de los escudos y que adoptaron de los antiguos pueblos puntanevados, conocidos igualmente por su bestialidad en combate y por llegar hasta más allá de Kalos.

La mano de Diamond estaba prácticamente cortada, indefenso de cualquier ataque. Platinum en medio del terror intentó atacar, pero su cabello no respondía, era incapaz de manipularlo en este mundo por lo que tuvo la última opción de desprender su gran resplandor, los hombres se alejaron un poco, pero lograron darle un golpe en la cabeza a la chica con una rama pesada que la dejó en el suelo, pero no inconsciente.

—¡Idiota! —gritó el hombre que retiraba su hacha del escudo ensangrentado—. Nos pagarán menos si la chica está golpeada.

—¿Acaso importa? Esa estúpida acaba de sacar luz de sus ojos, imagina el potencial de un arma así.

—Tienes razón —el hombre se le ocurrió la idea más horripilante que pudo haber imaginado—. Cortemos su estúpida cabeza y usémosla para finalmente conquistar el imperio Iris, será mucho mejor que el oro de todas formas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Diamond trató de detenerlos usando su espada, pero Baltazar rápidamente lo neutralizó rompiendo su espada con su hacha y arrastrando al chico a un árbol para asesinarlo con la misma, mientras que la pobre Platinum se arrastraba para tratar de escapar, siendo inútil cuando el hombre la jaló gracias a su cabello y descubrió su cuello para un golpe certero. Sintiendo el hacha rozando su cuello, la princesa comenzó a sacar lágrimas de desesperación, mientras Diamond gritaba horrorizado viendo que la chica que le ayudó a salir del infierno y prometió proteger, moriría de la forma más cruel.

Sin esperanza alguna, un sonido rápido de alivio rompió la tensión del lugar, parando en seco al hombre que estaba a punto de matar a la chica, el cual cayó al suelo gracias a una flecha que había atravesado su cráneo y lo había matado al instante.

—¡Hermano! —gritó acercándose al cadáver del verdugo—- ¿Quién ha sido el pedazo de mierda que ha matado a mi hermano? ¡Hazte presente infeliz!

Una segunda flecha salió del bosque y dio directamente en la nariz de Baltazar, matándolo de igual manera y cayendo al suelo. Desconcertados, Diamond corrió con su mano dañada a verificar si la chica se encontraba bien. Sólo tenía un moretón y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

El chico que les había salvado finalmente se hizo presente. Un chico delgado y de pelo amarillo, con una pechera de metal y una ballesta en sus brazos, se acercó a los jóvenes para saber si se encontraban bien.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el chico con tono de preocupación.

—¿Que si estamos bien? Dos humanos asquerosos casi nos matan y mi guía está herido —respondió molesta y sarcástica.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una malagradecida por a... ¿Diamond?

Diamond entonces reconoció la voz, volteó para ver al desconocido e inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba

—Madre mía Pearl ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que habías...

—Muchos lo pensaron —interrumpió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Hace muchos años, Pearl fue compañero de Diamond en la guardia del reino, pero una vez fue mandado como guardia de un cargamento muy importante y jamás se supo de él, ya eran cuatro años del acontecimiento.

La emotiva escena terminó cuando Diamond comenzó a ponerse pálido y debilitarse por la pérdida excesiva de sangre. La capital del imperio de Iris no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que llegara y no tenían nada a la mano, por lo que Diamond terminaría aquí. Pero, Platinum tomó su cabello y enredó en la mano del chico, suspiró y rezó una oración. —" _Oh gran luz que da vida, oh gran luz que da amor, la existencia te la debemos, gracias a tu fuerza y calor, oh gran luz del día, hoy te pido salvación, para que logres que esta vida pueda recitar esta canción"_ —.

Un aura de color azul oscuro emanó del cabello enredado del chico por unos segundos, y al desenredarlo, la herida había desaparecido y el chico se sintió mejor y se asustó.

—Por el poder de Arceus —Pearl se alejó algo asustado.

—Prin-princesa... ¿su pelo puede curar? —preguntó nervioso.

—Es una de sus cualidades, normalmente el aura es dorada, pero supongo que se adecua al color del pelo —suspiró aliviada de que funcionara.

Pearl les pidió que les explicara qué estaba pasado y Diamond le dijo que le contaría todo a cambio de que los llevara a la capital del imperio Iris. Una vez hecho el trato, los tres caminaron hacia el norte y Diamond le explicó toda su épica travesía desde el monte Corona hasta el Inframundo.

[…]

Si había un soldado que destacara del resto, ese era Heracles. Un chico alto y de notables músculos que se ejercitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Nombrado así por antiguos cuentos de los reinos del sur de Sinnoh, Heracles siempre quiso resaltar del resto por sus habilidades, uniéndose a la guardia real desde los diez años y derrotando a sus enemigos uno a uno. Diamond era el único que opacaba su popularidad con los reyes, pero ahora que él estaba muerto, podría ganarse a los reyes y ser considerado el mejor guerrero de todo el reino de Jubileo.

Una de sus actividades de ocio preferidas era la de leer libros de guerra en su habitación, siempre acompañado de una taza de cerveza y algunas bayas frescas. En sus aposentos, una sombra apareció detrás de su zona de lectura, tomando forma en un ser que tocó el hombro del chico y lo puso en alerta. Al ver de quién se trataba, se hincó para mostrar respeto.

—Disculpe la hostilidad gran Hades —poniéndose un poco nervioso de tener al mismo siervo del infierno frente suyo— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Tú eres el famoso Heracles, el más fuerte de la guardia real, ¿cierto?

—Está usted en lo correcto ¿acaso mis hazañas llegaron hasta el mismo Inframundo?

—Me temo que sí, pero tú ya debes saber en qué forma.

Heracles sudó frío ante esas últimas palabras pues sabía que se refería a lo que había hecho con Diamond. Heracles fue quien puso la corona de la princesa perdida en la habitación del chico para quitárselo del camino y obtener toda la atención de los reyes. Si Hades se había dignado a visitarlo, algo muy malo le iba a ocurrir.

—Tranquilo muchacho, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu acto de traición —Hades tomó el libro que el chico leía, "Los 12 trabajos de Heracles"—. Sólo venía a ofrecerte un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —aliviado y desconcertado, se levantó para observar más fijamente a Hades.

—Ese estúpido logró escapar, y tuvo la tremenda osadía de robar a mi hermosa hija Platinum... el trato que te ofrezco es la fama más allá de este mundo, y un poder tal que ningún hombre podrá hacerte frente, y sólo tendrás que ir y darme la cabeza de Diamond y darme a mi hija sin un sólo daño.

Heracles se vio enojado al ver que su plan fracasó, pero un estado de éxtasis vino al escuchar ese jugoso plan maestro, donde podría ser el más famoso guerrero con tan sólo matar a ese estúpido engreído. —Señor Hades, acepto gustoso su trato, haré cualquier cosa para matar a ese pedazo de basura.

Hades asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo, con algo de magia oscura, apareció una espada con filo de diamante de color negro, y una pechera de piel que le entregó a Heracles.

—Te doy la espada de la venganza, y la armadura hecha con piel del mismo león de Nemea, con estos tu victoria es casi segura —Hades abrió un portal en la pared—. Diamond y mi hija aparecerán en veinticuatro horas en este lugar, tendrás que esperarlos para un ataque certero. Si llegases a fallar, la ira del Inframundo se desatará para ti y para todos tus descendientes...

Hades desapareció de nueva cuenta. Heracles se levantó y cruzó el portal, no podía esperar el momento ideal para matar a la persona que más odiaba en la faz de la tierra.

[…]

El encanto de la oriental de la capital del imperio Iris dejó perpleja a Platinum. Corriendo de un lugar a otro, Platinum pudo observar la hermosura del lugar, mientras que Diamond corría tras ella, ayudándole con su cabello.

Pearl se quedó algo sorprendido por la odisea que pasaron los dos chicos, pero de igual forma los guió por todo el lugar, mostrándoles las principales tiendas y lugares interesantes que podían encontrar, dejando completamente extasiada a Platinum por tan bello sitio. El rubio era siervo del emperador y les había conseguido posada en el mismísimo castillo, lugar donde Platinum y Diamond pasarían la noche, sin antes claro conocer al emperador y a su esposa.

Mientras Platinum se encontraba maravillándose con el interior de la Torre Laton, Diamond y Pearl hablaban sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en sus vidas.

—Así que la princesa del inframundo —el rubio aún seguía impresionado por el origen de la chica—. Solo me fui por unos años y ya estas rodeado de celebridades.

—No lo busque realmente —Diamond estaba un tanto preocupado de que Platinum no se metiera en problemas—. Si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo estaría siendo castigado por Giratina.

—Bueno, tienes un punto —el chico rió y mordió una de las bayas que traía.

—Sin embargo, ¿Cómo sobreviviste al final? —Diamond miro a los ojos a su amigo.

—Fue algo complicado —Pearl tragó saliva al recordar tan amargo momento—. Nuestro pelotón fue interceptado por unos bandidos plateados y nos asesinaron a casi todos, yo alcance a sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de unos soldados irios que estaban cerca.

—Tuviste mucha suerte.

—Honestamente si —aunque rió un poco, el rubio no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña lagrima—. Desde entonces vivo y formo parte de la escolta del emperador.

El emperador de la ciudad era conocido por ser una persona muy amable y justa con su pueblo, además de ser un político excelente y muy hábil en cuanto a relaciones con otros pueblos, el imperio plateado era el único que no deseaba tener una relación pacifica con ellos.

Pearl se ganó el respeto del emperador y rápidamente ascendió de puestos en el ejército, hasta llegar a ser escolta.

—¿No deberías estar con el emperador en este momento? —preguntó Diamond, confundido.

—Me dio el día libre para acompañarlos a disfrutar del lugar —el chico se limpió su lagrima—. En cierta forma me recuerda a los reyes de Jubileo.

—Si, ellos fueron buenos conmigo hasta el ultimo momento —el tono de Diamond se puso un tanto triste.

—Si consideras que una espada y escudo de baja clase es algo bondadoso —dijo Pearl con tono sarcástico—. Aun no entiendo como pudieron creer que tú robaste esa corona.

—Supongo que es por el aprecio que le tienen a su hija, debe ser por eso —el chico comenzó a sollozar ligeramente—. Eran como unos padres para mí, pero cayeron en el engaño de alguien más.

—Tal vez de Heracles, desde que recuerdo siempre te tuvo resentimiento, dudo que eso haya cambiado.

—No cambio, pero no estoy seguro de que él fuera —Diamond apretó fuertemente su collar—. No tengo pruebas, pero las tendré que encontrar.

—Sera algo complicado —el chico le dio palmadas a su amigo—. Si quieres mi consejo, deberías quedarte aquí algunos días, el lugar es bastante bonito y agradable.

—Bueno yo…

—Este lugar es precioso, jamás creí que la arquitectura de los humanos fuera tan elegante —Platinum interrumpió a los dos amigos—. No puedo ni imaginarme como será la arquitectura de Jubileo.

En efecto, Diamond no podía quedarse ahí por que debía cumplir la petición de la chica, esa fue la condición para que Platinum lo ayudara a salir, y Diamond no era alguien que incumpliera su palabra.

Después de visitar la torre Hojalata y la torre Latón, Platinum decidió descansar después de tanto tiempo en la posada de los emperadores, mientras que Diamond moría de cansancio y hambre por seguirla tanto tiempo. Su descanso duró poco, pues el emperador había preparado un banquete para los dos forasteros, además de darles ropas nuevas propias del lugar.

—Ho-oh es el dios del Sol, Lugia el dios de la Luna, ambos son adorados fuertemente en la región y por ellos se les construyeron esas torres para que periódicamente vengan a visitarlos —Platinum trataba de acomodarse el kimono que le habían regalado de color rosa con negro—. A pesar de las múltiples batallas con el imperio plateado, jamás han logrado dañar la torre gracias a que Lugia o Ho-oh intervienen para protegerlos.

—Vaya princesa, sabe usted mucho para haber vivido toda su vida en el Inframundo —confesó Diamond mientras terminaba de ponerse su kimono de color negro con rojo.

—Creo que después de todo puedes saberlo —Platinum suspiro antes de dar tal revelación—. Hades es en realidad mi padre

—¿En serio? —Diamond se quedo impactado ante aquella gran revelación.

—Sí, él me regalaba siempre libros de historia humana y conozco la mayor parte de vuestra cultura —acomodando los accesorios de su cabeza.

Diamond se vio altamente sorprendido ante tal noticia, jamás creyó a Hades capaz de un acto así, era algo difícil de imaginar que el fuera un padre amoroso, pero notaba en la forma que se refería a él, que le estimaba mucho. Feliz de ganarse un poco de la confianza de la princesa, se acostó y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, pero se levantó rápidamente al escuchar que ella estaba lista.

—He terminado, ¿Qué tal me queda? —preguntó un tanto apenada, pero feliz

Luciendo su hermoso kimono rosado y negro, su cabello completamente peinado y recogido gracias a una mega trenza con detalles florales y su grácil forma de lucir su vestimenta. Diamond se sonrojó al ver tanta belleza digna de los dioses —Princesa, se ve sumamente hermosa, digna de los dioses —respondió sonrojado y con algo de nervios por la respuesta de la chica.

—Gracias huma... Diamond —sonrió sonrojada y se apresuró a salir de la habitación—. Será mejor que vayamos para no ser mal educados.

—Cl-claro princesa —nervioso y sorprendido, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para ir con ella.

—Llámame Platinum...


	6. Arco: La hija del sol Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo III_**

 ** _El guerrero caído_**

El banquete de los emperadores fue muy curioso para los chicos. La comida oriental en sí misma era muy exótica, por lo que Diamond se vio intimidado ante la gran variedad de pescados y sopas que nunca había visto. Pero Platinum sólo estaba sorprendida del poder probar alimentos que nunca pudo hacer en el Inframundo porque su padre nunca le dio los materiales. Enseñando a su guía cómo comer en el oriente, los jóvenes disfrutaron de las mejores comidas que el Oriente podría ofrecer.

Los emperadores fueron bastante amables con los extranjeros, pues Pearl habló muy bien de ellos. Accedieron a contarles la historia del imperio, dinastía por dinastía. Hasta un punto donde Platinum estaba extasiada de la cantidad de leyendas que rodeaban al palacio.

—Ha sido muy amable con nosotros, emperador —Diamond agradeció la hospitalidad de aquel gobernador—. Se lo agradecemos.

—No se preocupen, cualquier amigo cercano de Pearl-san es bienvenido al banquete real —el emperador, un hombre algo mayor y con bigote chistoso era conocido por ser un excelente anfitrión—. Así que fueron amigos desde la infancia.

—Así es mi señor, Diamond-san y yo nos conocimos en el ejercito de las tierras de occidente y entrenamos juntos —Pearl estaba bastante nostálgico al recordar sus buenos tiempos en el ejército de jubileo.

—En efecto, juntos ascendimos rápidamente puestos hasta llegar a ser guardias reales —Diamond parecía estar igualmente nostálgico, a la vez se deleitaba con la comida del lugar.

—Si, y este chico se la pasaba mas tiempo comiendo que entrenando —bromeó Pearl, haciendo que el emperador riera mucho.

Aunque estaban en la presencia de la persona mas importante del imperio, no había tensión en el ambiente. El emperador tenia una aura liviana que hacia que todos se sintieran cómodos con su presencia.

—Oh Diamond-kun, eres muy parecido a mi en ese sentido, ambos adoramos comer bien —el estomago del emperador dejaba ver que él era de buen comer—. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu acompañante?

Antes de que Diamond pudiese contestar, Platinum alcanzó a escuchar y decidió presentarse ella misma.

—Disculpe emperador, mi nombre es Platinum —la chica hizo una reverencia, dejando algo sorprendido a Diamond—. Debo decirle que la comida que nos ha traído es excelente, jamás creí que comería algo tan bueno.

Él estaba preocupado de que Platinum fuera grosera con el emperador, pero parecía que ella sabia comportarse ante autoridades de alto rango, cosa que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

—No hay que agradecer, Platinum-san, me alegra que los platillos de nuestra tierra le hayan sido de provecho —el emperador estaba bastante alegre de que la chica disfrutara los platillos—. ¿Ha disfrutado de su estancia?

—He quedado encantada de todo este lugar —aunque emocionada, Platinum no dejaba de tener un tono elegante al hablar—. La historia, la arquitectura, el arte, todo me ha parecido hermoso.

—Ciudad Iris es uno de los lugares mas bellos de Johto, realmente apreciamos su visita —el emperador se rascó un poco la barba—. Por cierto, ¿Qué es de usted Diamond-kun?

Ante aquella pregunta, Platinum se quedo ligeramente nerviosa, no quería decir del lugar donde provenía a la máxima autoridad.

—Es mi guía —indicó con un poco de nerviosismo—. El señor Diamond me prometió llevarme a Jubileo para un evento especial.

—Oh ya veo, el reino de Jubileo esta bastante lejos —el hombre comenzó a tomar su vaso de vino y lo bebió todo—. Mañana podrán partir de manera segura, por ahora, me gustaría que disfrutaran de una gran tradición de esta ciudad.

Justo después de terminar la comida, el emperador mandó a llamar a las bailarinas Kimono para mostrar un poco más del folklore del imperio, interpretando las dos más bellas danzas que tenían; El llamado del Sol y el nacimiento de la Luna.

Las cinco hermosas mujeres con kimonos rojos hicieron acto de presencia, subiendo al pequeño escenario que había frente a los que degustaban del banquete. Platinum se quedo expectante para ver la maravilla de un baile que prometía mucho.

—Estas danzas han sido practicadas por generaciones, recordando la inmensa gratitud que le guardamos a Ho-oh y Lugia por protegernos —el emperador bebió la última gota de vino que tenía en su vaso, mientras elevaba sus brazos para que empezaran el baile—. ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Lentamente, salieron las cinco chicas al escenario y saludaron al público como es de costumbre, mientras que la banda comenzó a tocar una música relajada, casi hipnótica. Platinum se mostró emocionada ante los gráciles movimientos de las bailarinas, bailando una canción que representaba el despertar de la Luna y del mismo Lugia.

—Dicen que esta canción sirve para invocar a Lugia, ¿no es así? —preguntó Platinum al emperador.

—Así es, tanto la danza del nacimiento de la Luna y la del llamado del Sol, son capaces de invocar a Lugia y a Ho-oh, sin embargo, es necesario tener una de las plumas de los dioses para poder invocarlos —el emperador saco una ligera carcajada—. Los únicos que han tenido acceso a esas plumas han sido los ángeles de la creación y de la destrucción.

Al escuchar aquellos nombre, Platinum se quedo pensando por un momento. Por alguna razón, un pequeño recuerdo lejano llego a su mente.

—¿Gold-sama y Crystal-sama? —preguntó Platinum con algo de dudas.

—Así es, después de que Crystal-sama fundara nuestra nación, mi primer ancestro imperial le hizo entrega de esas plumas como señal de gratitud, ella las aceptó de manera gustosa y dijo que le entregaría una de ellas a su hermano —el emperador se puso un poco serio—. Cuando la pluma plateada vuelva a Iris, será el final de nuestro imperio.

Los tres chicos se quedaron un poco asustados, pero la rápida risa del emperador los devolvió a la vida.

—No se preocupen, seguramente aun falta mucho para que Gold-sama haga su aparición —el gobernante pudo sentir la preocupación de los tres—. Por ahora, disfruten de esto.

Platinum se calmó ligeramente, aunque el nombre de Crystal-sama parecía evocarle un recuerdo lejano. Sin embargo, el baile continua y Platinum ahogó ese recuerdo, observando el baile.

Diamond comía alegremente y observaba el espectáculo, sin embargo, cuando miro de reojo a la princesa, su mirada quedo anclada en ella. Verla con una sonrisa tan pura, una piel pálida como la nieve de Sinnoh, un cabello tan largo y fino como la seda, y esos vivos y hermosos ojos suyos lo cautivaron. No pensaba en ella como la hija de Hades y princesa del Inframundo, la veía como la mujer más bella que jamás antes había visto, una belleza digna de las deidades.

—Has estado viéndola por casi cinco minutos, amigo —rompiendo su trance, Pearl le susurró al odio a su amigo.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta —Diamond se sonrojó levemente—. Por cierto, la comida que cocinan es deliciosa.

—Lo noté, acabaste con casi todos los platillos —Pearl rió al ver lo que había comido su amigo—. Pero, me llama más la atención cómo ves a esa chica.

Pearl tenía claro una cosa, enamorarse de la misma princesa del inframundo era una muy mala idea. Siendo ella alguien que ve a los seres humanos con desprecio y teniendo de padre al hombre que fue capaz de renunciar a su humanidad por algo de poder, las ventajas que traería enamorarse de ella eran nulas. Sin embargo, Diamond le confirmó que no estaba enamorado ¿cómo podría enamorarse de alguien en tampoco tiempo? Simplemente estaba atontado con su belleza no mortal. El rubio sólo le aconsejó que la ayudara lo más rápido que pudiera y después se librara de ella. No valía la pena enojar más a Giratina y a Hades más de lo necesario.

Después de terminar el baile a la Luna, el siguiente baile le interesaba más a la princesa. Por alguna razón, Ho-oh le llamaba mucho más la atención que Lugia, por lo que miró con atención para memorizar el baile.

Cuando las bailarinas comenzaron a bailar con una música algo más movida. Cuando la danza comenzó, la sala comenzó a iluminarse. Un resplandor azulado nació del pelo de la chica, cosa que desconcertó a todos los presentes, excepto a las bailarinas, que siguieron con su rutina. Platinum no podía explicar en ese momento qué pasaba, mucho menos cuando sentía cómo mucha energía se movía por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Sin importarle nada en ese momento, la chica se levantó y comenzó a bailar de la misma forma que las chicas kimono, imitándolas casi a la perfección.

Aunque pareciese que nadie sabía lo que pasaba, Diamond comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no quería que la princesa llamara demasiado la atención. Pero al ver que los demás comenzaron a bailar de igual forma, rodeando a Platinum, él se calmó un poco.

Sin quererlo, Diamond cayo de nueva cuenta en las celestiales garras de su belleza, siendo devuelto a la realidad por Pearl, encargado de que el sentimiento de enamoramiento no naciera.

—Dia, quiero decir Diamond, debes concentrarte en otra cosa —zarandeando a su amigo—. Recuerda el plan, la llevas a Jubileo y después le dices que se vaya, para evitar problemas.

—Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control —indicó, ignorando el espectáculo.

El baile continuó jocosamente, hasta que finalmente la música paró y el cabello de Platinum volvió a la normalidad, momento en donde las bailarinas se despidieron y agradecieron a todos, mientras las reverencias hacia ellas y Platinum comenzaron. Los emperadores se mostraron muy sorprendidos por la chica y la felicitaron por su gran baile, dando fin al festín de esta noche.

Con todo listo, Diamond y Platinum se fueron a su habitación para poder dormir después de un día muy agotador. La habitación era un gran cuarto acogedor hecho de madera, tenia dos camas tradicionales de oriente, unas velas para iluminar el lugar, una planta exótica y una gran ventana que dejaba ver a la hermosa Luna.

La chica no paraba de dar vueltas de emoción y su guía no dejaba de mirarla, embobado por la belleza de la chica en su kimono. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando apagaron las velas y notaron cómo la extraña onda de la otra vez volvió a recorrer el cabello de la chica reapareció y le devolvió su antiguo color dorado.

—Wow, ¿cómo paso eso princesa? —preguntó Diamond sorprendido.

—Creo que mi cabello reacciona a las fuentes de luz —Platinum se acercó a la ventana y trató de iluminar su cabello con los rayos de la luna, cosa que lo hizo dejar de brillar levemente—. Ya entiendo, cuando mi cabello se ve expuesto a la oscuridad, se ilumina.

—Bueno, eso explicaría porque usted es el Sol del inframundo —Diamond rió un poco.

Con el leve brillo que emitía su pelo dorado, ambos chicos se acostaron en sus "camas" y comenzaron a platicar de las experiencias que ocurrieron en el día.

—El emperador es un tipo bastante amigable, aunque sus gustos en decoración son algo malos —Platinum metió su cabello en una sábana para disminuir el brillo emitido.

—Ten en cuenta que estamos en oriente, nada es igual que en occidente; la comida, las personas e incluso los muebles —haciendo referencia a que estaban durmiendo prácticamente en el suelo.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso —la chica recordó algunas cosas de su destino, Jubileo—. Algunas cosas que he visto de Jubileo me atraen más, ¿has comido los pastelillos típicos?

—¿Los de canela?

—Sí, siempre quise comer uno de ellos, pero nunca los probé, mi padre decía que se arruinaban al entrar a la torre —la voz de Platinum parecía triste.

Diamond era un experto en la elaboración de pasteles, la reina le enseñó a prepararlos en sus tiempos libres. El biscocho de canela era muy famoso en todo el reino; siendo muy caro su compra y disponible mayormente por la realeza. Platinum sólo podía fantasear el increíble y mágico sabor de un postre así, mientras que su acompañante se sumía en sus pensamientos y en planes para mañana. Deseándole buenas noches, el chico se durmió, dejando a Platinum pensativa y observando a la Luna, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en todo este día.

La mañana llegó con una agradable sorpresa, el emperador les dio una serie de obsequios a los dos viajeros para su travesía, todos traídos por su amigo, Pearl.

—Son bastantes provisiones para el viaje —el chico había traído consigo dos Rapidash que cargaban una carreta con provisiones—. Dos barriles de agua, uno de vino, algunas telas de ceda para los reyes y bastante comida para ustedes dos.

—Wow, que generoso es el emperador —Diamond aún seguía sorprendido por la hospitalidad del gobernante.

—Disculpa, humano, ¿dónde esta él? —preguntó Platinum confundida.

—Se encuentra trabajando en algunas cosas de las torres, pero me pidió que los despierta a los dos —el chico se acercó a la carrosa y sacó unas armas—. También te entrega estas cosas.

Cubiertas por unas túnicas, Pearl le hizo entrega de una espada de hierro con filo de rubí y un escudo con partes de diamante. Aunque pesadas, aquellas armas parecían ser bastante útiles en combate.

—Wow, no me esperaba esto —Diamond se sorprendió ante aquellas armas, al igual que Platinum—. Esto es mejor que las lanzas que teníamos en la guardia real.

—Ni que lo digas —Pearl rió al recordar eso—. Espero que esto les ayude para no ser atacados por ladrones.

—No creo que se acerquen con esto —Diamond sonrió y se colocó las armas en la espalda—. Agradece al emperador de nuestra parte.

—Si, ha sido muy amable con nosotros —Platinum mostraba bastante respeto ante aquella autoridad.

Ambos chicos procedieron a subir a sus Rapidash. Diamond tuvo que ayudar a Platinum a subir, cosa que fue un poco compleja ya que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la levantara. Por su parte, Diamond se fue con su amigo antes de irse.

—¿Algún día volverás a Jubileo? —preguntó Diamond con añoranza.

—Honestamente lo dudo —el chico sabía que debía quedarse como parte de la guardia real—. Sin embargo, me alegra mucho volver a verte, Dia, quiero decir, Diamond.

—Yo también, me alegra que estés vivo —el chico no pudo aguantar y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente—. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

—Así lo será —Pearl comenzó a sollozar levemente—. Te quiero mucho Diamond, no te comas toda la comida.

—No lo hare —con una pequeña risa, Diamond también lloró un poco.

Era una despedida que los dos no querían hacer, se habían encontrado desde hacia tan poco y no quería volver alejarse, pero el destino y la palabra de Diamond lo comprometían. Le dijo a su amigo que volvería recién deje a Platinum en el inframundo de nuevo. Con esa promesa, ambos amigos se despidieron.

Ante aquella escena, Platinum no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida. Desde que Diamond demostró que podía ser alguien de fiar, le agarró un poco de cariño, y el verlo tan vulnerable y triste le hizo sentir algo en su corazón. Los humanos no parecían ser totalmente malvados, aunque hubiese algunos, personas como Diamond, Pearl o la gente de Ciudad Iris parecía ser bastante amable y cortez.

El trayecto era bastante simple, tendrían que ir hacia el norte desde la capital hasta llegar al templo Sinjoh, después partirían hacia el noroeste y eventualmente llegarían al reino de Jubileo. Simple pero tardado y peligroso. El templo de Sinjoh estaba fuertemente vigilado por guardias que no dudarían en asesinar a cualquiera que se osase a pasar lo suficientemente cerca, además de que las bajas temperaturas y fuertes vientos lo hacían un lugar complicado, sin contar los múltiples ladrones de la zona, la más importante del mundo.

Vestidos y armados, Platinum y Diamond subieron al Rapidash que el emperador les regaló y se despidieron de todos. Con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, los dos partieron hacia el norte, en una escena emotiva donde dos amigos se habían reencontrado. ¿Volverían a encontrarse? Sólo el destino lo decidiría.

[…]

Heracles pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando en el templo Sinjoh. Habiendo asesinado a cuatro guardias que intentaron pararlo, paseaba por los alrededores en busca de su objetivo principal. Su espada era realmente efectiva para penetrar los escudos, y su peto lo protegió de todos los golpes que los guardias usaron contra él. Se sentía el verdadero Heracles, hijo de los dioses.

—¡Arceus! —gritó subiéndose al estrado místico—. Tus guardias han caído ante mi espada, Giratina me ha concedido un poder que ningún mortal tiene. ¿Acaso esto no es prueba suficiente para demostrar mi valía? Sólo te pedía que te deshicieras de ese estúpido de Diamond, pero ahora yo lo haré y tendré mi venganza, tu poder es incomparable ante el dios del infierno —terminando su discurso, Heracles salió del templo y lo dejó abierto. Si su presa llegaba al lugar, inevitablemente entraría y en ese lugar lo atraparía.

Mientras Heracles se perdía entre la nieve, a lo lejos se pudo ver la caravana de Diamond y Platinum. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salieron de la capital, pero finalmente podían apreciar a la distancia el templo. Ellos estaban cubiertos con las ropas que les habían dado y calentados por el calor de Rapidash, por lo que decidieron acercarse lo suficiente para poder reposar

—¿Por qué construyeron un templo en medio de la nada? —preguntó Platinum, temblando.

—No lo sé con certeza, los reyes me contaron que la gente lo hizo en honor a los templos de la Columna Lanza y el templo Alfa, pero desconozco el verdadero motivo —cubriéndose de la nieve, galopó lo más que pudo hasta poder acercarse al templo.

La sorpresa que se llevaron fue mayúscula. No había un sólo guardia en la entrada y ésta se encontraba abierta. Desconcertados, pero con mucho frio, no les quedó más opción que entrar (aunque Platinum no le gustaba la idea), encontrándose con el estrado místico de Arceus. Bajando del Rapidash, ambos se fueron a ver los pasajes escritos en las columnas

—La leyenda cita "Tiempo, espacio, antimateria o lo que combinado llamamos, el mundo, deberá nacer cuando Arceus se encuentre sobre el estrado" —Platinum analizaba las escrituras de una roca cerca del estrado.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó confuso mientras analizaba el estrado.

—Quizás —Platinum comenzó a recordar algo—. Mi padre me dijo que, al inicio de todo, Arceus creó todo el universo y dio origen a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, puede que, si Arceus volviera a estar en este estrado, podría crear otro Dialga, otro Palkia o incluso otro Giratina.

—Tal vez por eso el templo está protegido, pero no hay nadie —Diamond se adentró más, dejando su invernales ropas—. Tal vez la tormenta de nieve pudo con ellos.

—No lo sé, es todo tan extraño —Platinum se internó mas en el templo, analizando los diferentes grabados.

Diamond la siguió, analizando las diferentes pinturas que mostraban la creación del mundo tal y como lo conocían; el nacimiento de Arceus, la creación de las deidades y del mundo en general, e inclusive una pequeña historia que Diamond desconocía.

—Disculpe princesa, ¿usted sabe algo acerca de la megalomanía? —preguntó Diamond, confundido.

La chica se extraño al escuchar aquella palabra y se acercó a Diamond para observar la pintura.

—Es una esencia primitiva, o al menos eso me dijo mi padre —la chica se acerco al grabado—. Dice "Arceus creó al hombre, pero este se vio corrompido por las ansias de poder que generaba los residuos que todas las deidades. Ante eso, Arceus creo a los dioses sabios, con el objetivo de purificarlos y pulgar la megalomanía que se extendía por el mundo, sin embargo, quedaron remanentes que Arceus jamás pudo purificar" —la chica se vio sorprendida—. Mi padre me había contado algo sobre eso, pero no me dijo que aún quedaba residuos.

—Tal vez eso explica la existencia de los ángeles —Diamond comenzó a observar la pintura adyacente—. Aunque parece estar escrito en lengua antigua.

Afortunadamente, el texto estaba escrito en una lengua que Platinum conocía, un idioma muy primitivo que la chica aprendió.

—Nacidos de una madre ramera y ofrecidos en sacrifico para que ella consiguiera vida y juventud eterna, los dos hermanos fueron acogidos por Arceus y convertidos en el ángel de la destrucción y de la creación. Su misión seria hacer nacer y morir imperios, con el fin de regular la megalomanía que aun existiese. Con vida eterna, gran fuerza y resistencia, ahora se le llamaran: Crystal, la ángel de la creación y Gold, el ángel de la destrucción —Platinum tradujo de nueva cuenta, pero el nombre "Crystal" volvió a ser eco en su cabeza—. Ese nombre, Crystal.

—¿La ha visto cara a cara, señorita? —preguntó Diamond.

—No estoy segura, su hombre me hace evocar un recuerdo que no quiere ser descubierto, no estoy segura —Platinum trataba de recordar algo, pero aquella memoria no salía, se quedaba encerrada, como si algo le impidiera salir.

En medio de todo eso, el sonido de la puerta del templo abriéndose se hizo presente. Los dos chicos se giraron para encontrarse con quien había asesinado a los guardias, el compañero de la guardia real de Diamond, Heracles. Este se abalanzó sobre Diamond y trató de matarlo con su espada, pero él pudo lanzarse a un lado, mientras que Platinum se apartaba.

—Tú debes ser la hija de Hades, tu padre te está buscando —señalándola con su espada—. Una vez mate a este infeliz, te llevaré con él.

—Heracles, no te dejaré que te la lleves —Diamond se colocó en posición de ataque, poniéndose las armas que tenía en su espalda—- La princesa viene conmigo.

—Eso lo veremos...

Diamond no podía creerlo, aquel sujeto que te tenia tanto odio estaba frente a él, con todas las intenciones de matarlo. Sin embargo, pudo fijarse que las armas que el chico tenían no eran normales, a la vez que su extraña aura morada no le traía demasiada confianza.

Heracles lanzó un golpe con su espada hacia el chico, pero éste logró detenerlo con su escudo, el cual soportó perfectamente el golpe. Heracles estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que el escudo haya soportado el golpe, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando Diamond le devolvió el golpe con el mismo e impactó en su pecho, pero no sufrió ningún daño. Ambos comenzaron una pelea muy reñida. El siervo caído y el guerrero ignorado en un duelo a muerte sobre el estrado místico.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí Heracles? Deberías estar en jubileo ahora —esquivando otro de sus ataques con su escudo—. Y ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

—Eres bastante estúpido para no notarlo, el señor Hades me encargo este trabajo —lanzándolo de una patada hacia la pared—. Además, tú te llevaste toda la fama que yo merecía —el hombre caminó hacia Diamond, mientras este se levantaba—. Mientras tu mirabas las estrellas con la reina, yo limpiaba los establos del reino, cuando el rey te nombró siervo real, a mí me mandaron a matar a un sucio jabalí. Cuando Hades me ofreció el poder para acabar con tu vida, yo acepte gustosamente.

—No fue mi culpa, yo sólo les mostré mi gratitud por haberme cuidado tanto tiempo —Diamond volvió a atacar sin resultado alguno, la piel que cubría a su rival era muy gruesa.

—No importa todas las excusas que pongas, porque esta tarde me vengaré y conseguiré mi venganza, Diamond —abalanzándose con más fuerza empuñando su espada.

El escudo de Diamond pudo soportar el golpe con éxito, pero cada vez se cansaba más. No era el guerrero más apto para combates tan largo y lentamente se debilitaba. Platinum sólo observaba con miedo la pelea, paralizada por ver a su guía en riesgo de muerte (por segunda vez). Sin embargo, la chica sabia que debía hacer algo para ayudar a su guía.

La pelea era muy dura, Diamond sabía muy bien cómo defenderse, pero Heracles atacaba con la fuerza de un Mamoswine. En un momento de intercambio de golpes, Heracles estuvo a punto de quitarle el escudo al chico, pero Platinum se puso gusto atrás de Diamond y emitió su luz cegadora.

—¡Maldita perra! —gritó Heracles al no poder ver.

Diamond aprovecho el momento y golpeo a Heracles en la cara, usando su escudo. Él no tenia intenciones de matarlo, solo quería dejarlo fuera de combate. Sin embargo, aquellos golpes no fueron suficientes y Heracles logró golpear a Diamond y trató de darle un espadazo a la chica. Afortunadamente, Platinum pudo escapar, pero la espada alcanzo a cortar un mechón de su cabello, cosa que hizo que mechón se tornaran de un color dorado a un color grisáceo, aunque Platinum no se dio cuenta de aquello.

Ante eso, Diamond volvió abalanzarse contra él usando su escudo, pero Heracles pudo con el otra vez y, con un rápido movimiento de puños, logró despojarlo de sus herramientas. Indefenso ante cualquier contraataque, su rival lo tomó de la camisa y lo estrelló contra el suelo brutalmente para después patearlo contra una columna de concreto.

El chico sólo pudo escupir sangre de tan brutal ataque, mientras que su rival se acercaba lentamente. Estaba completamente debilitado y trató de encontrar a Platinum, pero ella no estaba y eso le asustaba.

Con una victoria asegurada, Heracles se mofó de Diamond. —¡Oh, grandioso Giratina, a ti te ofrezco este gran triunfo, destruye el alma de este sucio infeliz! —un aura negra comenzó a emanar de su espada, mientras se acercaba al pobre moribundo—. Esta vez me aseguraré de que mueras...

—¡Atrás de ti, idiota! —Platinum gritó enojada.

Al momento de voltear, Platinum volvió a emitir con fuerza su brillo, momento que Diamond aprovechó para poder levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y arrebatarle la espada. Pero, sin darse cuenta, Heracles golpeó con una fuerza descomunal a Platinum en el rostro, cayendo al suelo desmayada.

El aura negra comenzó a rodear al siervo, quien, con mucha ira acumulada, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el costado de Heracles con la espada y logró hacerle una herida considerable. Con unas fuerzas que no sabía explicar de dónde salieron, le arrancó la piel del león y se la puso, para después darle un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzó hacia el triángulo del estrado que representaba a Giratina.

—No te lo perdonaré, Heracles —gritó enojado y lleno de ira—. Tú fuiste quien me incriminó para que me exiliaran, ¿no es así, bastardo?

—Así es, estaba harto de tu estúpido favoritismo, y lo volvería hacer si me dieran la oportunidad —viendo a Diamond acercándose con sus armas.

—No habrá una segunda oportunidad esta vez.

El aura morada rodeó a Diamond por completo, éste se acercó a la cabeza de Heracles y comenzó a golpearle con toda la fuerza que esa extraña aura le daba. Cuando se cansó, tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo y finalmente, lleno de ira y rabia, tomó la espada que le había arrebatado y la encajó en el abdomen del pobre guerrero desfigurado.

La brutal pelea había terminado con la muerte del guerrero ignorado. Al dar su último aliento, una sombra rodeó el cuerpo y lo tragó, seguramente Giratina reclamaba su cuerpo. Diamond sintió algo en su interior que le gritaba que arrojara la piel que lo cubría y. con pocas fuerzas, se deshizo de ella y se la dio a la sombra, momento en el que tuvo un momento de cordura y se desmayó al no tener el poder que le dio la magia oscura.

Al despertar, Diamond estaba completamente enredado en el cabello de Platinum. Ella lo curó y encendió una fogata para pasar la noche. Al quitarse su pelo, miró a Platinum calmada y observando el fuego.

—Yo lo maté, maté a Heracles —mirando el fuego, se sentó a un lado de la princesa.

—No totalmente, las armas de Heracles las creó mi padre, combinando su magia con la megalomanía —Platinum miraba el imperturbable fuego de manera casi hipnótica—. Su magia tiene el poder de poseer a las personas y llenarlas de odio e ira, realmente la ira y odio de las armas te obligó a matarlo, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Diamond intrigado.

—Esos sentimientos sólo se traspasan si el portador tiene sentimientos bajos como tristeza o ira... Heracles te odiaba y por eso obtuvo el poder completo y para que tú obtuvieras ese poder, debiste estar muy enojado, enojado porque Heracles me golpeó.

Diamond se puso algo nervioso ante las palabras de una Platinum demasiado calmada. No sabía qué responder. En el momento que Heracles la golpeó con esa fuerza, algo en su interior desató una furia increíble.

—Dia, ¿Te importa lo que me pase? —preguntó Platinum, dejando de ver el fuego y mirándolo a él.

—Sí —respondió nervioso y sonrojado—. Prometí ser tu guardaespaldas y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, el valor de un hombre radica en su palabra.

—Eso pensé —la chica sonrió de una manera que jamás creyó que podría hacerlo—. Gracias Diamond, deberías dormir, mañana finalmente llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se fueron a dormir en el duro suelo del templo, el día de mañana ocurrirían muchas cosas importantes que cambiarían el rumbo de una generación.

Sin embargo, Diamond pudo notar algo extraño en el suelo, era el mechón que Heracles le había cortado. De manera sigilosa, Diamond se acerco al mechón gris, pero al tocarlo, este se convirtió en polvo, dejo de existir.

—El cabello de Platinum no es eterno —Diamond se sorprendió ante aquel descubrimiento—. Supongo que eso explica el porque nunca se lo corta y es tan largo.

Diamond se comenzó a preocupar sobre aquellas posibilidades de que alguien le cortase el cabello, pero seguramente solo él y ella lo sabían, por lo que no debería preocuparse demasiado. Ya mas tranquilo, el chico fue a dormir.

[...]

Después de cuatro horas de viaje, los chicos habían conseguido llegar al reino de Jubileo; el hermoso y bello reino de occidente. Lo primero que hicieron fue guardar los regalos a los reyes a las afueras del reino y, después, se metieron de lleno en el reino.

Diamond cubrió su cara con algunas telas, no quería que nadie supiera quién era, mientras Platinum se vio muchísimo más emocionada que cuando vio la capital del imperio Iris. Las calles recubiertas de piedra, las casas hechas de roca y madera blanca, la plaza llena de niños jugando y en un todo, un aire de felicidad se respiraba por todas partes.

Diamond sólo podía ir detrás de la chica y explicarle todos los detalles de los distintos lugares históricos. Platinum quedó impresionada ante la belleza de la ciudad, hasta que se encontró una pintura que le llamo la atención y le pidió a Diamond que le explicase. Eran el rey y la reina con una pequeña niña de cabello dorado en brazos.

—Esa niña es la princesa perdida —comenzando a explicarle el origen a la chica—. Hace muchos años, el rey y la reina tuvieron una hija, la cual desapareció misteriosamente, robada por algún heraldo de un dios no afín a Arceus, de hecho, esa niña debió haber muerto antes de nacer, pero gracias a que la reina ingirió un té hecho con la pluma de Ho-oh, ella y él bebe sanaron milagrosamente.

—¿Nadie buscó a la niña? —preguntó Platinum, intrigada.

—No sabían por dónde buscar, en todo el reino se buscó y no se encontró nada, incluso tropas fueron al Inframundo... ninguna volvió, después de aquel trágico hecho, todos los días del cumpleaños de la princesa, lanzan Drifblim y Drifloon con velas al cielo.

Lo que Diamond no sabía, es que el cumpleaños de la princesa perdida era en el mismo día que el de ella, su mente comenzó a unir ideas de manera conspiranoica, pero se detuvo al recordarse su origen, la princesa del Inframundo e hija de Hades; la princesa perdida, ella no tenía relación.

Después de pasear y divertirse por todo el reino, Diamond llevó a Platinum a la laguna que separaba Jubileo con el puerto, preparándole una sorpresa especial. Desde ese lago, el espectáculo era mucho más hermoso. Diamond conocía a un pokémon que lo ayudaba mucho, un Mantine que conoció desde que era un Mantyke, y que era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para llevarlos a los dos a apreciar el espectáculo sin ningún riesgo. Con algo de miedo al ver un pokémon de tales dimensiones, Platinum subió al Mantine junto a su guía y el pokémon los llevó hacia el centro de la laguna para apreciar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Gracias por ayudarnos amigo —Diamond agradeció a su pokémon, quien le respondió emitiendo un pequeño rugido—. Espero que esté lista, princesa.

—Estoy lista desde que me acostumbré a estar sobre este pokémon, a pesar de tener algo de miedo, es bastante simpático —dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Mientras Mantine estaba contento de ayudar a su amigo, la celebración dio inicio. A lo lejos pudieron apreciar cómo el primer Drifblim salió de lo más alto del castillo, dando inicio a una oleada de Drifblim y Drifloon que inundaron el cielo con su hermosa luz que desprendía la vela que sostenían.

Platinum estaba tan extasiada de ver las luces que Diamond la detuvo para que no cayera al agua. Simplemente era un momento sublime en su vida, por primera vez se encontraba viendo ese hermoso espectáculo que tanto deseó ver desde que obtuvo su burbuja de conexión. Estaba ella frente a frente con los pokémon que comenzaron a descender al lago y rodearlos para saludar.

Platinum acarició algunos Drifloon que se acercaron lo suficiente, estaba en un estado de éxtasis que ninguna droga podría igualar, hasta que su acompañante le pidió que se girara para darle un regalo.

—Princesa, estaba esperando el momento ideal para entregarle este obsequio —mostrando entre sus mano un pequeño bizcocho de canela—. Fue algo difícil de conseguir, tuve que cambiar una tela de seda por este, pero creo que valió la pena...

Sin decir una palabra, Platinum tomó el postre entre sus manos y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.

—Hubiera preferido hornearle uno, pero sólo pude comprar este, disfrútelo —al terminar sus palabras, Platinum se sonrojó mucho y comenzó a comer delicadamente el pastelillo hasta terminarlo por completo. Su sabor era indescriptible, delicioso y dulce eran los principales adjetivos para ese pastelillo. Con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó repentinamente a Diamond con fuerza.

—Dia, muchas gracias por todo, muchas gracias por protegerme, gracias por llevarme hasta acá y sobre todo gracias por demostrarme que no todos los humanos son malos —la palabras de Platinum eran completamente sinceras, tanto que la chica comenzaba a sollozar.

—Princesa, no tiene que agradecerme, prometí protegerla y lo cumpliré —sonrojado, Diamond correspondió su abrazo mientras algunos Drifloon se acercaban y formaban corazones con sus hilos, cosa que dejó muy apenados a los dos chicos los cuales terminaron su abrazo.

El evento continuó por una hora hasta que los Drifloon y Drifblim volvieron al reino. Diamond y Platinum se fueron a la orilla y le agradecieron a Mantine por su ayuda con algunas bayas.

El plan para mañana sería simple, Diamond guiaría a Platinum hacia el portal de la Columna Lanza y entonces terminaría todo, la gran aventura que habían emprendido finalmente llegaría a su fin. Antes de dormir, Platinum volvió a gradecer a su guía por todo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, cosa que lo dejó completamente rojo y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Mientras Platinum comenzaba a dormir, Diamond observaba el cielo confuso. Una bomba atómica de sentimientos había explotado en su cabeza, todo lo que había ocurrido, la advertencia que su amigo le hizo, toda esa gran odisea le quitó el sueño hasta que sus ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados para poder dormir.

[…]

Los reyes siempre estaban tristes cuando hacían el evento. Recordar cómo su pequeña hija fue robada los llenaba de tristeza y desesperanza. En su momento de mayor debilidad emocional, el siervo de las tinieblas aprovechó para apoderarse de sus débiles mentes mortales, llenándoles la cabeza de sentimientos viles y putrefactos.

—Oh, gran Hades, díganos en que podemos servirle —ambos al unísono se arrodillaron frente a Hades.

—Los humanos son tan patéticos, su estúpido siervo me ha causado un dolor de cabeza a mí y a Giratina, además de que asesinó a su más leal escolta, Heracles. —el humo que desprendía de su yelmo comenzó a incrementarse—. Quiero que manden a sus tropas esta noche a arrestarlo, se encuentra en la orilla del lago —acercándose al rey—. Y tú pelearás contra él y lo matarás, espero que seas menos estúpido que Heracles.

Hades desapareció entre las sombras y los reyes se levantaron para ordenar a la guardia real que fueran por Diamond a las orillas del lago, completamente manipulados por la magia de Hades.

Hades se adelantó y fue al campamento de Platinum para despertarla, quien quiso gritar, pero Hades se lo impidió y le dijo que le diera tiempo de hablar y explicar las cosas.

—Escúchame bien hija, en estos momentos, una horda de guardias se dirige aquí —Hades fingió un tono de desesperación.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de que estábamos aquí? —preguntó nerviosa Platinum

—Alguien los vio en el lago, escúchame muy bien, esos guardias no son nada parecidos a lo que se han encontrado, si te atrapan, Diamond no podrá detenerlos, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—¿Cómo se supone que crea en ti? Mandaste a un soldado loco a matar a Diamond...

Platinum tenía sus dudas, pero Hades se justificó poniendo de pretexto que lo envió para una prueba que logró pasar y que por eso no los molestó. Usando toda su experiencia en manipulación emocional, finalmente logró que Platinum cayera en su truco. Aunque ella le pidió explicaciones del por qué no ayudar a Diamond, Hades le comentó que no podrían llevarlo al Inframundo porque los dioses sabios ya no se lo permitirían, además de ponerla en peligro.

Habían pasado muchas cosas y experimentado cosas nuevas, pero el instinto de conservación de Platinum fue más fuerte y decidió abandonar a su guía. Hades había explotado el lado más negativo de Platinum, su egoísmo. Dejando al único humano que consideraba amigo en la penumbra de la noche. Mientras se alejaba y venía a lo lejos cómo los guardias llegaron y se lo llevaron.

Lo único que a Diamond le preocupó al momento de ser llevado por los guardias, fue el paradero de Platinum ¿Se la habrían llevado primero? ¿Fue a pedir ayuda? O tal vez... ¿lo había abandonado?.


	7. Arco La hija del sol Capitulo 4

**_Capitulo IV: La princesa de Jubileo_**

El viento soplaba fuertemente en la cima del monte Corona, la nieve cubría toda la cumbre y la Columna Lanza estaba completamente sola, dando la bienvenida al siervo del inframundo y a su hija.

Platinum le pidió que la llevara al Inframundo desde el portal de la Columna Lanza, para observar por última vez el hermoso paisaje y sentir el viento helado golpear su cara. Como el templo estaba vacío gracias a su padre, Hades aceptó gustoso.

—Sé que es triste, pero es lo mejor para todos —tratando de animar a la princesa mientras salían de la cueva y se acercaban a la Columna Lanza—. Te prometo que te llevaré a la hermosa región de occidente con sus hermosas playas y...

—No me prometas cosas que no cumplirás —limpiando sus lágrimas y recordado lo sucedido anoche —. Solo quiero volver a casa y dormir.

Hades sentía un poco de remordimiento en lo más profundo de su alma, la última parte que le quedaba de su alma mortal y humana le hacía sentirse mal por Platinum. Pero sabía que, si no la llevaba al Inframundo, Giratina jamás le cumpliría la promesa que le había prometido. El principio del por cual hizo todo lo que hizo.

Platinum no pudo evitar pensar en Diamond, en lo que le estarían haciendo en estos momentos y en cómo terminarían con su vida, mientras un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de ella. Lo había abandonado, dejado a su suerte en las orillas del lago. Unas lágrimas de tristeza salieron por dos bellos ojos y cayeron al suelo. Era la primera vez en su vida que había desarrollado una empatía gran hacia otro ser humano.

Algo que pudo notar al entrar al templo (y de lo cual su padre no se enteró) fue unas bolsas llenas de un polvo extraño pegadas a los pilares del templo, conectadas unas con otras por el mismo polvo, pero no les prestó atención y siguió con su camino.

Al llegar al templo de Giratina, Platinum decidió mirar por última vez el mundo normal mientras el viento agitaba su hermoso cabello dorado, suspirando al ver el reino de lejos y pensando en que jamás lo volvería a ver.

—¿No te parece hermoso, padre? —preguntó Platinum al ver aquellas vistas.

—Si vieras lo que yo he visto, no te parecería tan hermoso —la voz de Hades era seria, como recordando algo—. Su capacidad de crear es proporcional a su capacidad de destruir.

—No todos son así —la chica se plantó de forma firme hacia su padre—. A lo largo de mi viaje, pude constatar que hay seres humanos buenos, que cuidan de los suyos y del entorno.

—Solo viste la cara de una moneda, hija —Hades se acercó a su hija para ver el horizonte—. Aunque las personas parecieran buenas, todos los seres humanos tienen un punto donde se vuelven hostiles, avaros, violentos y homicidas.

—¿Enserio solo eso les pasa a los humanos? —preguntó Platinum mientras se acercaba a su padre y mantiene su mirada en él—. ¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo que te paso a ti cuando mandaste a ese hombre a matar a Diamond?

—¡No me compares con esas ratas inmundas! —Hades reaccionó con violencia, haciendo que Platinum retrocediera— Hay un mundo de distancia entre ellos y yo.

—¿Entonces porque lo enviaste para una acción tan ruin, tan humana?

Hades se sintió provocado, estuvo a punto de abofetear a Platinum por la comparación, pero se resistió. No podía negar que aun conservaba su parte humana intacta, esa parte de la que tanto renegaba y rechazaba.

—Yo solo quería protegerte —Hades se agachó para poner ver a los ojos a su pequeña hija—. Heracles solo fue una prueba, una prueba para saber que tu amigo era de fiar, y si lo fue.

Platinum solo rió sarcásticamente, sabia perfectamente que aquello no fue una prueba. Había caído en su juego, abandonó al único ser humano que le demostró que la humanidad no era aquella especie peligrosa que Hades hacia ver.

—Sabes, si me quieres mentir, te agradecería que fuera un poco mejor en ello —con un suspiró Platinum se acercó al santuario.

Hades no pronuncio ninguna otra palabra, estaba extrañado por aquella situación tan confusa. Solo quería volver al inframundo y dejar que este accidente pasara como un recuerdo, nada más.

Mientras se acercaban al gran ojo de oro, una extraña pintura llamó poderosamente su atención. Caminando con cuidado, la chica se paró y observo una pintura que describía a los ángeles, pero había una tercera persona ahí.

—Padre, ¿Quién es la tercera persona de ahí? —preguntó confundida.

Interesado por la pregunta de la chica, Hades se acercó para apreciar la pintura. La pintura constaba de un circulo dorado que estaba rodeado por un triángulo en cuyas esquinas estaba la figura de tres ángeles.

—Hace referencia a los ángeles —Hades entendía el extraño lenguaje que describían a esos seres y que Platinum no podía descifrar—. En un principio, había una energía increíblemente poderosa y estable, resultado de la primera energía emitida por las estrellas. De aquella concentración, Arceus le dio una parte al ángel de la creación, al ángel de la destrucción y al ángel de la vida —Hades se extrañó muchísimo por aquello.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que hades y Platinum se confundieran demasiado. ¿Existía un ángel más? En caso de que lo hubiera, ni siquiera el mismo Hades lo sabía, era algo completamente nuevo para él.

—No entiendo, ¿Quién es el ángel de la vida? —preguntó Platinum confundida.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —Hades estaba igual de extrañado—. Solo estaba enterado de la existencia de Gold y Crystal.

Crystal, ese nombre de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora que su padre lo decía, el intentó de emanar un recuerdo volvió con mas fuerza. Confundida y tratando de recordar, la chica se colocó las manos en la cabeza e intento rescatar algún recuerdo, pero nada salía. Hades trato de ayudar a su hija, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, una extraña voz se hizo presente en el recinto. Al escucharla, Platinum dejo de lado su intento por recordad.

—¡Hace muchos años, Ho-oh dejó caer una de sus plumas en el reino de Jubileo, dándoles el regalo de la curación y la luz a los hombre de aquella época!

Tanto Hades y Platinum se encontraron desconcertados por la misteriosa voz que provenía de atrás del ojo de Giratina. Sin embargo, aquella voz le parecía demasiado familiar.

—¡Mientras esto ocurría, la reina cayó terriblemente enferma y el rey ordenó crear un té especial con la pluma de Ho-oh! ¡Con ese té, la reina se recuperó rápidamente y pudo dar a luz a su hija! —el chico que recitaba un libro de historia salió, revelando su identidad.

—Pearl —Platinum se sorprendió de encontrar al amigo de Diamond tan lejos.

—La hija nació con cualidades especiales; su pelo que cambiaba de color dependiendo del día y la noche, pero esa niña fue robada y nunca más se volvió a saber de ella —Pearl cerró el libro ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos—. Con eso dicho, ¿hace falta decir que tú eres esa niña, Platinum?

Ante aquellas palabras, Platinum se quedó callada, no pensaba que fuera posible que ella fuese esa niña que vio en el mural. La presencia de Pearl le impactaba, pero que el chico dijera que ella era la princesa perdida le hacia pensar que no podía ser verdad.

Ante eso, Hades se abalanzó contra el chico, pero el pudo esquivar la embestida y tomar rápidamente su ballesta. Mientras Hades se reincorporaba, el rubio disparo varias flechas que sirvieron para detener a Hades por unos segundos.

—Escúchame Platinum, tenemos que movernos rápido —Pearl se acercó a Platinum y la tomó de la mano—. Diamond esta en peligro y debemos ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que estas aquí? —Platinum estaba confusa y sorprendida, estaban pasando cosas muy rápidas y no podía asimilarlas— ¿Acaso esa palabras eran verdad?

—Tan ciertas como que Diamond estaba a punto de morir —volviendo a lanzar otra flecha al brazo de Hades para retenerlo más tiempo—. Princesa, debes volver al reino antes de que maten a Diamond. Hay un Rapidash está afuera de aquí y te llevará al coliseo, pero date prisa, princesa de Jubileo.

—Pero ¿tú no vendrás? —pregunto Platinum angustiada.

—No creo poder, debo detener a tu padre —Pearl estaba preocupado.

—Eso es un suicidio, ¿acaso estas demente?

—Tan demente como el sujeto que robo a una pobre niña inocente —Pearl volvió a lanzar una flecha más, inmovilizando el brazo de Hades—. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Corre!

Platinum seguía shock por lo que Pearl le había dicho, pero su cerebro volvió a la realidad y, sin perder tiempo, corrió fuera del templo para encontrarse con el Rapidash y montarlo para ir a por Diamond. Aunque algunas cosas no le quedaron claras y no estaba segura de ser la niña que Pearl decía, no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntarse el porqué de las cosas.

Usando sus poderes como último recurso, Hades logró zafarse de la flechas y atacó a Pearl directamente, lanzándolo contra un pilar.

—Maldito seas, Pearl de Iris, acabas de meterte en serios problemas —poniéndose en posición de ataque, Hades tenía toda la intención de matarlo.

—Siempre lo hago —el chico sonrió con determinación.

Pearl lanzó una flecha a una cuerda que mantenía una gran roca, siendo esta disparada contra Hades, dejándolo completamente neutralizado.

—El emperador me dijo que había hecho un buen servicio y me mandó a proteger a Platinum y a Diamond —tomando una antorcha que se encontraba en lo alto de un pilar—. Dime algo Hades, ¿Platinum llenó el vacío de tu hija?

Aquellas palabras, aquella mención hizo explotar en rabia al siervo, destruyendo la roca en miles de pedazos. De su yelmo salían flamas disparadas con odio.

—No tienes por que meterte en esos asuntos, infeliz —rabioso, Hades lanzo un poderoso rayo oscuro.

Afortunadamente, Pearl pudo esquivar el ataque con éxito. El chico sabia que debía ganar tiempo. Sabia cual era su final, pero debía distraerlo primero.

—Hades, si los dioses aun no te han concedido la dicha de devolverte a tu hija, ya no lo harán —aunque sabia que tocaba terreno peligroso, Pearl pensó que podría hacer a hades vulnerable.

—Un sucio mortal como tú no entendería el plan de los dioses —indignado, Hades volvió a lanzar otro rayo, pero este se reflejó en el ojo de oro y le impacto directo en la cara.

Pearl aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle muchas mas flechas, flechas que no hacían un daño considerable realmente.

—¿Por qué sigues con eso? —el chico debía aguantar todo lo posible, por lo que se posiciono cerca del ojo para poder reflejar sus ataques— Entiendo que estas dolido, pero Arceus no te la devolverá, mucho menos Giratina.

—¡Cállate! —con total rabia, Hades volvió a lanzar un rayo aun mas potente, pero este fue reflejado de nueva cuenta y le dejo bastante mal herido.

La teoría de Pearl era correcta, la ira de Hades sobrepasaba su capacidad de racionar correctamente, estaba vulnerable y ese era su momento.

—Los dioses no cumplen su palabra, hasta una deidad como tú lo debería saber —aprovechando que Hades tenia las manos en el suelo, Pearl las atravesó con su ballesta para dejarlo atrapado.

Fue entonces que Hades pudo verlo, todos los malditos pilares del templo tenían una bolsa de pólvora. Conocía perfectamente la potencia de ese material, si eso explotaba, el templo se vendría abajo.

—No te atrevas, si detonas esto, tú morirás —dijo Hades con poca energía.

—En primera instancia tendrías razón, pero una vez el emperador me dijo "En la vida tienes dos opciones; morir por hacer el bien y tu nombre perdurar o correr por vivir un día más" y yo ya tomé mi decisión —el chico sonrió y se acercó a Hades—. Solo espero que entiendas que los dioses no son lo que parecen, nos veremos del otro lado.

Pearl lanzó su antorcha hacia uno de los costales de pólvora, empezando así la cuenta regresiva. Desde lo lejos pudo verse y oírse las múltiples explosiones que se dieron en el templo. Uno a uno, los pilares comenzaron a caer hasta que finalmente todo el techo se derrumbó y comenzó a incendiarse. La explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar algunos fragmentos hasta las faldas de la montaña, donde Platinum volteó aterrada por las llamas y el fuego que emanaba de un templo en ruinas.

Pearl no alcanzó a salvarse, su cuerpo quedo completamente aplastado por el techo del templo. Hades, por su parte logró sobrevivir, la magia que Giratina le dio le brindaba de inmortalidad. Pero su casco fue completamente destruido, dejando al descubierto un rostro completamente desfigurado y horripilante, algo que ningún ser humano en la faz de este mundo podría describir. Debilitado por la explosión, sacó el cuerpo de Pearl de los escombros y lo lanzó fuera de la montaña, estaba completamente furioso por la humillación que un simple humano le había dado. Pero su preocupación era Platinum, por lo que fue directo al coliseo para atrapar a Platinum y, finalmente, encerrarla de por vida en el Inframundo.

[…]

Usando dos veces el movimiento agilidad, Platinum llegó muy rápido al gran coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución de Diamond. Bajó del pokémon y corrió para adentrarse en el recinto. Pero fue detenida por unos guardias.

La chica no tenia las ganas de perder el tiempo, por lo que emitió una luz cegadora con la cual pudo deshacerse de los guardias, dejándolos parcialmente ciegos.

Una vez dentro, la chica comenzó a correr y a buscar la forma de llegar al atrio principal, pero el camino que seguía era circular y no la dejaba en ningún punto. Había cientos de puertas que podían llevar a cualquier lado, abrir la puerta equivocada podría llevar a que fuera atrapada.

Frustrada, siguió corriendo para encontrar alguna salida, pero una suave y linda voz la hico detenerse y girar para ver quien la emitía.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó asustada.

—La responsable de que tu mente intente recordar algo —respondió una chica de elegante vestido azulado y pendientes de estrellas.

Frente a Platinum, apareció Crystal, el ángel de la creación. La chica no pudo evitar ser deslumbrada por la belleza de la chica, a la vez que su mente volvió a intentar sacar su recuerdo otra vez.

—Ángel de la creación —Platinum estaba sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He seguido tú viaje desde que saliste del inframundo, Platinum —la chica traía consigo una gran espada—. Después de todo, yo también soy responsable de que estuvieras en el inframundo.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —la chica estaba realmente confundida.

—Ahora no lo entiendes porque Hades bloqueó tu memoria, pero estoy segura de que esto ayudara —la chica se acerco a Platinum y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la princesa.

La mano del ángel comenzó a emanar una aura verde, aura que se extendió hasta el cuerpo de Platinum, dejándole ver más allá de lo que su mente tenía bloqueado acceder. Finalmente, ese recuerdo atrapado salió y fue proyectado en aquel pasillo en el que estaba.

El pasillo se convirtió en la torre del inframundo, justo en su habitación. Platinum pudo verse a si misma cuando apenas tenia seis años. Ella estaba ahí, leyendo mientras una pequeña discusión afuera de su habitación acontecía.

Al acercarse para ver la discusión, pudo ver a Crystal y Hades, discutiendo sobre ella.

—He cumplido cabalmente las ordenes de Giratina y tuyas desde hace mas de tres mil años, ¿Cuándo me traerán devuelta a mi querida hija? —preguntó un Hades mucho menos agresivo y más calmado.

—Has cumplido con tus obligaciones y los dioses están agradecidos con tu trabajo, sin embargo, aun no es el tiempo de que vuelvas a ver a tu hija —el ángel se acercó a la habitación de la pequeña Platinum—. Además, has decidido servir al dios de inframundo, por lo que tus reproches deben ir contra él, no contra los dioses.

—Giratina aun no me concede nada, y estoy hartó de seguir con esto —Hades parecía mucho más irrespetuoso.

—Cuidado con cómo te refieres a las deidades, no olvides que sigues siendo un mortal con poderes divinos —Crystal lució enfadada—. Aunque, siendo honesta entiendo el porque sigues a Giratina, ambos cometerían actos detestables.

Hades solo se quedo callado y miro a Crystal de manera agresiva. —Lo hice porque Giratina lo ordenó, quería un sol en su mundo y yo se lo di.

—¿Así fue? O solo buscaste una manera desesperada de reemplazar a tu hija y condenar a una pobre niña inocente.

Platinum vio cómo su pequeña versión del pasado se levantó y lentamente se acerco a la puerta para oír todo aquello.

—Creo recordar que fuiste tú quien me dijo que lo hiciera —Hades pareció enojarse por ser acusado de algo que hizo por obedecer órdenes.

La proyección de Crystal tragó saliva y miró de reojo a la pequeña niña que se escondía en el umbral de la puerta.

—Lo hice, y me arrepiento de ello —Crystal cruzó sus brazos—. Me arrepiento de haberle dado esa información a Giratina y que el me dijera que te ordenara raptarla, pero no es tarde para resolver el daño.

—Si lo es Crystal, lo es —Hades se acerco al umbral de la puerta, encontrándose a la pequeña Platinum, asustada—. No puedo desobedecer a Giratina ahora, me castigaría.

—Pero es solo una niña, Hades —Crystal miró con mas ternura a la niña—. Piensa en tu hija.

—Ella ahora es mi hija —terminó con voz seca, tomando a la niña por el brazo.

—¿Eso significa que no soy tu hija, papa? —pregunto la pequeña.

—Si lo eres, y esta conversación nunca la recordaras, tu serás ahora mi hija —Hades colocó su mano en la cabeza de la niña y emitió una luz verde que hizo que la chica cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

—No es justo que ella pague por eso —finalizó Crystal con algo de tristeza.

—No es justo que los dioses solo jueguen conmigo —Hades tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó a su cama—. Te pido que te vayas de aquí.

Y sin poder hacer nada más, Crystal se marchó del lugar. Como ángel de la creación y fiel seguidora de las reglas de Arceus, no podía intervenir.

Entonces la proyección se terminó, dejando a Platinum completamente en shock. Las palabras de Pearl cobraban sentido ahora. Hades, el que la trató como una hija no era su padre, sus padres eran los reyes. Toda su vida era una mentira.

—¿Así que me robaron y me apartaron de mi verdadera familia? —preguntó con un tono que no demostraba ninguna emoción.

—Si —Crystal estaba profundamente apenada por el hecho.

—¿Por qué apenas ahora me lo dices? —preguntó Platinum, mientras un pequeño sentimiento de rabia nacía en ella—. Si estuviste desde que salí del Inframundo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que Hades me separara de Diamond?

—Yo —Crystal sentía el odio de la chica—. No podía, si te ayudaba, Arceus podría juzgarme.

—Y justo en este momento tuviste el valor de hacerlo —Platinum derramo una lagrima de odio—. Pensé que los ángeles eran mejores que lo que contaban en los cuentos y escrituras.

Platinum trato de avanzar, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Crystal, quien le hizo entrega del armamento.

—Realmente lo siento, jamás debí haber contado de tu existencia —Crystal le entregó las armas a la chica—. Son las armas de tu amigo, dáselas para que tenga una oportunidad.

Aunque no quería aceptar el regalo, Platinum sabia que debía ayudar a Diamond, por lo que muy a su pesar aceptó.

—Perdóname, Platinum —Crystal estaba genuinamente arrepentida por haber cometido aquello.

—Ahora lo único que importa es Diamond, así que gracias por las armas —la chica se limpio los ojos—. Nos veremos luego.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, Platinum volvió a correr para encontrar la arena principal, mientras Crystal se quedó ahí, sola y esperando que esa chica a la que había arruinado la vida la perdonase. Sabia que Arceus la castigaría por intervenir, pero ella quería tener su conciencia limpia.

[…]

La sentencia contra Diamond fue directa, pelear sin armas contra el más poderoso guerrero de todo el reino, el rey Helio. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de los condenados junto a dos guardias reales, no pudo evitar en pensar en Platinum, haciéndose a la idea de nunca más volver a verla y que tal vez a ella ni le importaría, después de todo, siempre fue un simple peón para ella, un vil guía.

Al terminar el grotesco pasillo, finalmente salió a la arena la cual no contaba con ningún espectador, solamente la reina en su trono, bebiendo vino. Se acercó a ella sólo para que ésta lo recibiera con insultos.

—Pero miren quién viene aquí, el bastardo ladrón que robó la corona de nuestra hija —con un tono que demostraba claramente estar borracha.

—Reina Ceres, yo nunca los he traicionado, Heracles fue quien robó la corona y trató de inculparme —tratando de explicarle lo sucedido.

—Eso es una vil mentira, tú mataste a nuestro mejor discípulo Heracles, él sólo quería hacer justicia por nuestra pobre hija, pero tú, sucio huérfano de pacotilla, no has hecho más que traer desgracias a este reino.

—Ceres —una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules de Diamond—. Heracles fue poseído por Hades para que se llevara a Platinum. ¡Su hija es la princesa de Inframundo y en estos momento ellos están volviendo al infierno!

—Basta de tus estúpidas mentiras, has profanado el honor de nuestra hija por última vez —volteándose y moviendo el brazo en señal de ataque—. Destrúyelo.

En esos momentos una puerta de metal se abrió para dejar entrar al máximo guerrero del reino, Helios, quien con su espada y escudo de platino trató de embestir a Diamond, pero éste logró esquivar su ataque—. No seguiremos soportando tus insolencias —fueron sus palabras antes de volver a golpear a Diamond con su espada.

Diamond sólo tenía una opción; esquivar todos los golpes, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ese lugar. Pero en el fondo, sabía que probablemente moriría en ese lugar.

Lo que Diamond no esperaba fue que su armamento cayera directamente a la arena. Esquivando un espadazo mas del rey, Diamond corrió y se colocó sus armas para poder defenderse.

—Diamond, tienes que ganar esta pelea —Platinum gritó desde las gradas, había llegado justo a tiempo.

La chica logró encontrar la puerta correcta para entrar al coliseo y ayudar a su amigos. Aunque peleara con su padre, no le parecía justa la pelea. Lo que ella no sabía era que Hades había llegado y se acercó a ella, asustándola por su horrible rostro.

—Es la ultima vez que escapas de mí, hija mía —dijo Hades, acercándose lentamente.

—¡Yo no soy tu hija! —gritó mientras desprendía una luz cegadora para alejar a Hades.

Diamond estaba preocupado por dos cosas, que el rey no lo mátese, y que Hades no se llevara a Platinum. Su plan era dejar inconsciente al rey, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el escudo y después ir a ayudar a Platinum.

Enojado, Hades lanzó un pequeño rayo oscuro que lanzó a Platinum contra los asientos, dejándola un poco herida, sin embargo, la determinación de Platinum era más fuerte que cualquier herida.

—Yo soy tu padre y eso lo sabes bien —Hades volvió a acercarse lentamente.

—Un padre no le miente a su hija, un padre no mantiene encerrada a su hija en medio de un infierno —Platinum se levantó con determinación—. Un padre no maltrata a su hija, y, sobre todo, un padre no secuestra a una niña solo para servirle las reglas de unos asquerosos dioses.

Hades se enrabio, Platinum había descubierto la verdad y estaba decidida acabar con esto. La chica emito otra luz cegadora que Diamond usó a su favor para volver a golpear al rey, debilitándolo de apoco.

Aunque Platinum estaba decidida a parar a Hades, esta no contó con que el siervo pudiese encerrarla en una esfera de energía oscura, esfera que lograba absorbe toda la imponente luz que ella emitía.

—Déjame salir —gritó Platinum con rabia.

—Me has fastidiado por ultima vez —el siervo hizo que Platinum mirara la pelea entre Diamond y Helio—. Por tu desobediencia, el no ganara esta vez.

Diamond logró destruir el escudo de Helios y se aproximó a él. El chico era un poco más ágil que el rey, por lo que pudo golpearlo varias veces con su escudo, dejando al rey agachado y agotado. Cuando el rey estaba en el suelo, Diamond decidió terminar con eso de una buena vez. En un último ataque, el rey logró inclinarse lo suficiente para que Diamond saltara confiado para golpearlo efectivamente.

El escudo apenas logró tocar la cabeza del rey. Del estómago del chico comenzó a salir sangre que ensució la espada blanca del rey.

—¡Diamond! —gritó de manera desesperada y desgarradora la chica encerrada en la burbuja.

Aquel enorme grito transmitio los sentimientos más grandes de desesperación y angustia. Platinum vio como Diamond, su único amigo estaba besando a la muerte. Helios lanzó a Diamond al suelo, su trabajo finalmente había terminado y se alejó del moribundo para inclinarse ante el siervo de Giratina.

—Señor Hades, he cumplido la tarea que me encomendó.

—No puede ser verdad, no —Platinum comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada y sus ojos mostraban terror puro—. ¡NO!

Platinum, con mucho dolor lanzó el resplandor más fuerte que pudo, tan fuerte que destruyó la burbuja en la que estaba y dejo a todos los presentes (excepto a Platinum y Diamond) ciegos por unos minutos. Entonces ella aprovechó para saltar a la arena y reunirse con él, tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Por Arceus, Diamond —empapando con sus lágrimas la herida del chico.

—Nunca fui bueno en las peleas —tosiendo sangre y debilitándose—. Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa, con usted y con Pearl.

—No digas eso, te curaré y…

Antes de que ella pudiese terminar de hablar, Diamond tomó la espada que tenía y logró cortar el largo cabello de la chica de un tajo, momento en el cual la ceguera de todos terminó y Hades se encontró la trágica escena de cómo el cabello de la chica perdió su color negro profundo por uno azul oscuro y opaco y el restante del cabello se convertía en polvo.

En ese momento, el poder de su cabello había llegado a su fin, ya no podría iluminar nada, no podría manejarlo y no podría curar a ningún humano. Diamond sabía que Hades solo la quería por eso, para poder iluminar el inframundo. Si Platinum ya no tenia ese poder, no la molestaría

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —gritó enojada y desesperada al ver su pelo corto y sin su poder

—Hades sólo te quiere por tu poder de iluminar —tosiendo de nueva cuenta—. De esta forma, te dejará tranquila.

—Pero ahora tú morirás y...

—No me importa —cerrando cada vez más sus ojos y con una voz más débil—. Señorita, eres una increíble chica, me encantó viajar contigo y enseñarte que los humanos no eran tan malos —el chico tocó por primera y última vez las mejillas de la chica—. Tus mejillas si eran cálidas, a pesar de que estés llorando —dando sus últimas palabras—. Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, princesa Platinum...

Con esas últimas palabras, Diamond había dejado este plano, finalmente su corazón dejó de latir y murió en los brazos de Platinum, quien trató inútilmente de curarlo, cantando su canción, pero no ocurría nada, el siervo caído había muerto.

Hades se enloqueció y trató de atacar a Platinum, pero fue detenido por una sombra que apareció abajo de él, de la cual salieron cuatro tentáculos que lo rodearon y comenzaron a drenar todos sus poderes que Giratina le dio.

Mientras sus poderes se iban, su carne y huesos se comenzaron a convertir en polvo, y con su último aliento, dijo "Yo... sólo quería ver a mi niña..." mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en la nada y la sombra desaparecía. Con Hades finalmente muerto, el rey y la reina volvieron a su estado normal y miraron con horror el cadáver de Diamond en el suelo, junto a una chica que se les parecía familiar.

Platinum lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de la única persona que había conocido como un amigo de verdad, se culpaba así misma de haberlo traicionado y no actuar para salvar su vida, la única persona que creyó en ella y protegió hasta el final, la única que le hizo sentir un sentimiento más fuerte que ningún otro.

Después de calmarse un poco, el rey se llevó el cuerpo del chico para que tuviera un funeral digno, él también se sentía profundamente culpable, su espada le había arrebatado la vida al más fiel siervo del reino de Jubileo, su cuerpo fue enterrado dignamente en los hermosos jardines del pueblo de Aromaflor, junto a su fiel compañero Pearl, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado a las faldas del monte Corona.

El emperador del imperio de Iris y parte del pueblo también asistieron al funeral. En las cruces de metal que se pusieron en sus tumbas, Platinum puso su collar y el de Diamond en la cruz del siervo, en señal de la unión que alguna vez tuvieron la princesa y el guía.

Platinum volvió al reino junto a sus padres, quienes la recibieron con mucha alegría y amor después de tanto tiempo de que ella estuviera perdida. Pero la muerte de Diamond seguía doliendo en los corazones de todos, Platinum lloraba gran parte del tiempo al recordar a su amigo, y aunque ahora tenía todo lo que había querido, sabía que el precio que tuvo que pagar fue muy alto, su único amigo murió protegiéndola.

Por primera vez aprendió el dolor que puede causar el egoísmo. Estando completamente deprimida, nunca salió del castillo y nunca socializó con nadie, sólo con sus padres.

A días de celebrar su siguiente cumpleaños, Platinum les pidió a sus padres, erigir un monumento para Diamond y Pearl, ellos aceptaron gustosos. El lugar indicado fue a las afueras del bosque Vetusto. Platinum lo diseñó perfectamente, Diamond le recordó mucho a Dialga y a Pearl lo relacionaba con Palkia, después de todo sus iniciales y sus nombres estaban relacionados con esos dioses y, recordando su batalla en el templo Sinjoh, su estatua era la de un Palkia fusionado con un Dialga y en la descripción decía "Palkia y Dialga dieron origen a este mundo, tiempo y espacio formaron el universo, así como dos chicos lograron consolidar el reino de Jubileo y reunir a la princesa perdida con sus padres. En honor a ellos, Diamond y Pearl de Jubileo"

El mismo día de la inauguración de la estatua y el mismo de su cumpleaños, Platinum visitó la tumba de Diamond para llevarle flores. El viento movía suavemente su corto pelo azulado mientras que las flores arrojaban algunos de sus pétalos, Platinum dejó su ofrenda en la cruz de su amigo y comenzó a arrojar algunas lágrimas.

—Ya ha pasado un año desde la pelea con el rey, los reyes me recibieron muy felices, aunque tu partida les dolió mucho, más a mi padre, pero creo que ha encontrado alivio en tenerme de nuevo —suspirando y tragando saliva mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban de su rostro—. La única que no encuentra alivio soy yo, no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por todo lo mal que te traté y lo egoísta que fui contigo.

Platinum cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras comenzó a sollozar, el remordimiento de nunca haber podido disculparse en aquel hecho trágico y el saber que pudo haberle salvado la vida la mataban por dentro.

—Me hubiese gustado haber podido probar tus bizcochos de canela, me dijo mi madre que eran deliciosos —cayendo finalmente al suelo y comenzando a llorar de impotencia y dolor, destrozada y moralmente devastada por el hecho, dejando ver en sus brazos unas heridas en los brazos, prueba inequívoca de querer suicidarse.

De pronto, ella sintió un viento todavía más cálido, un viento de serenidad y alivio, como si Diamond estuviera en ese lugar de alguna manera, apoyándola desde algún otro lado. Al sentir ese calor reconfortante, Platinum se levantó y miró al cielo.

—No, no debo hacer esto, no es lo que tú hubieras querido —limpiando sus lágrimas—. Tú diste tu vida por mí, tú te sacrificaste por mí, no cometeré el error de desperdiciar algo por lo cual tú diste tu vida. Diamond de Jubileo, te prometo que seré la mejor reina que este reino haya tenido jamás y todo por ti... gracias.

Platinum, con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue de las tumbas, decidida a usar el regalo de la vida y la libertad al máximo, un regalo que le costó la vida a su único amigo, y que la llevaría no sólo a convertir el reino de Jubileo en el más próspero, sino en dar las piezas necesarias para la unificación de toda una región y más importante aún, llevarlos inevitablemente al descubriendo de nuevas tierras que jamás hubieran podido ser descubiertas si ese trágico evento nunca hubiera comenzado; el día en que un siervo caído ayudó y protegió hasta el último día de su vida a la hija del sol.

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

El Inframundo se había quedado a oscuras y sin nadie quien guiase a las almas hasta Giratina. El dios del inframundo estaba profundamente molestó, aun mas molesto se puso cuando Arceus le exigió cuentas acerca del porque utilizó magia que no le correspondía usar.

A pesar de la muerte de Hades, aun había alguien quien debía acatar las ordenes de Giratina. Un pequeño ser incorpóreo al cual se le encargó la tarea de llevar la energía de Hades hasta el lugar más recóndito del inframundo.

Aquella presencia estaba destinada a ser el espíritu del bosque, pero Giratina se encapricho y no le dejo tener un cuerpo físico y la mantuvo como esclava. Esclava que tuvo que adentrarse muchísimo para poder resguardar la energía.

Luego de varios días de viaje, aquella presencia encontró el contenedor de la energía prohibida, pero cuando termino de depositarla, una extraña voz le hablo desde lo lejos. Asustada por no saber que le hablaba, el espíritu se acercó lentamente hasta donde se hallaba una extraña mujer, colgada de pies y manos a dos arboles del inframundo. Aquella mujer presentaba bastantes heridas.

—Me alegra que puedas escucharme —dijo la chica con una voz bastante tierna, pero maltratada.

—¿Cómo sabes de mi existencia? —preguntó la presencia con una voz tímida de mujer.

—Cuando estas tanto tiempo aquí puedes identificar entre espíritus, almas y dioses —la chica rió.

—¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Si moriste, no deberías tener tu cuerpo.

—Digamos que fui algo especial, pero si quieres saber mi nombre —la chica sonrió y miró a donde debería estar la presencia—. Me llamo Blue.


End file.
